I Lost You Once I WONT Lose You Again
by sesshyluver17
Summary: Naraku's gone, Kagome's back home, but if she returns how sill she be? What's with her being sought after? Does Sesshoumaru care for her?
1. The Beginning of an End

Hey guys...this is going to be a short story..i think. I have an idea for the main jist of it, but I'm not so sure how long its going to be. It's my first sessh/kagz fiction so don't be to harsh.

I Lost You Once, I WONT Lose You Again

The once demon lord sat on the roof of a tall building, silently watching over the female that he was so much, infatuated with. No, infatuation wasn't the right word. Obsession was what one would call it.

Although he was reluctant to admit it in the beginning, over those 500 years, he realized that he could not live without the little miko. That he would do anything to haver her at his side...always. Her beautiful black hair, her fierce blue eyes, and her long delicate claws.

Over those five years of her traveling with his insufferable half-brother she became strong. Not only in the body and power, but in the heart and mind as well. Her archery was not only unmatched, but her miko power went above and beyond those of even Midiroku. It was believed that it was her pure heart, soul, mind, and body that gave her immense power. She cared for others endlessly, and fought bravely for not only her friends and loved ones, but strangers as well. She was a beautiful angel. NO! a goddess.

Whilst she was following his brother like a love-sick pup, he quickly became infatuated with her. She stood up to him bravely -like no other had before- in his fathers tomb, with nothing but a rusty katanna to protect her, she was ready to take him on. And yet, she showed no fear for herself, but for what might happen to Inuyasha. Her love was endless.

Not only was she brave, but smart as well. Sure she had her dull moments, but she was after all the one who thought of harming his pride when his weak brother could not touch him. It was a smart move, and would have worked if not for his brother not being able to remove it either. He had rejoiced in the fact that Inuyasha's dirty blood was not meant to hold the powerful Tetsuiga. But even that was shortly lived when she pulled it out herself. That a lone had angered him, and caught his eye, none the less. Since then, she had always penetrated his mind.

He could not get past the fact that a mere human had stood up to him with no fear. It was foolish, but that could easily be looked over for her reasons. He also could not get past her scent. It was the smell of rose petals, bathed in spicy vanilla. That scent had surrounded his mind from the day he 'sniffed' her. It was calming, and clean, unlike the many humans who only bathed once every two or three days. It was just something one could not forget. He remembered running into his brother, just so he could get one whiff of her.

Seeing his obsession so close, and in her tight, black hip huggers and black halter top made his manhood harden in the most painful way. Her outfit left nothing to the imagination. They hugged her in all the right places, leaving an opening so one could see her navel, and a v-neck that showed just enough of her pert and full breasts. He almost groaned at the thought of her naked, but quickly suppressed it.

He once again delved back into his memories of 500 years past. It was dark and dry that day. And there was silence for miles. That was, until you came to a lifeless cliff. There is where Naraku met his end. The Inu-tachi, along with Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Kikyo faced Naraku, hoping to end his reign of terror in Japan.

Wave after wave of demons attacked the houshi, the demon exterminator, the hellcat, and the wolf prince; surrounding them in a tight nit circle. There were only a few wounds amongst them, but they were tiring quickly. Inuyasha was busy using wind scar to take down Kagura, and Sesshoumaru was searching for any sight of Naraku. But only to his knowledge, was he keeping a protective eye on the little miko that has come to take over almost every waking and sleeping moment of his grand life.

Kagome was busy trying to pull Kohaku out of Naraku's death like grip on the boys mind. He had advanced on her the moment her friends had busied themselve elsewhere. She was scared to take step towards him, or notch an arrow and deffend herdelf. That was her best friends brother! How could she hurt him! She tried to persuade him by telling him that they all wanted him back, that they forgave him for everything. "Kohaku! Listen to me. It wasn't your fault! None of it was. It was that vile excuse for a half demon, Naraku. I know you can hear me! Just open your heart to my words. Your sister loves you! She wants you back, we all do!" Such powerful words, for such a small women. She may have not broken Naraku's grip on the boy, but she had definitely put a crack in it. He froze on the spot, his eyes shifting from her, to his sister, to Naraku, and back to her again.

Sesshoumaru's eyes roamed over the field, searching for any scent of Naraku. He caught the smell of dead fish and wet mud, but there was something else. It was hard to explain, but to him, it smelled like darkness. Like one would be a lone in the world forever. He turned his head slightly to find Kikyo firing an arrow at the Naraku's creepy imitation of a young girl. No wonder it had a slightly different scent, it was just a reincarnation. The arrow was absorbed into a shaking mirror, but no counter attack was issued. The girl just stared blankily into Kikyo's eyes, not relaying any hint as to why she did not attack.

He then caught an even greater whiff of the disgusting creature dubbed Naraku. He was sitting at the edge of the cliff in his baboon skin, watching the battle as if it was something that occurred every day. Sesshoumaru quickly made his way to the evil hanyou. He was there in a matter of seconds, only 10 yards away from his most hated enemy. "So, _Lord _Sesshoumaru, your dog nose finally picked up my scent. I was wondering when I would join in the fun." Great emphasizing the word 'Lord.' "Though I doubt that a pitiful dog such as you will hardly do as entertainment. Kukukuku!"

"I have no time for such insolence. Draw your sword Naraku. I will not stoop so low as to fight a weaponless opponent." With one quick glance towards his miko, he charged him. Bringing the sword down onto thin air.

Sesshoumaru glanced around him, and soon caught a sight he did not want to see. Naraku had Kagome pulled to him with a tentacle tightly coiled around her waist. He had shed his baboon skin whilst running to her, and now had a hand caressing her face. She flinched from his touch, but her icy glare, that would easily beat Sesshoumaru's, never did waver. He laughed and turned towards Sesshoumaru. "Such a pretty little miko, is she not _Lord_ Sesshoumaru? Such soft skin, and untouched by any man. A sweet little virgin. Wouldn't you just love to thrust into her young body over and over? To feel your hot body on hers. I can only imagine what it would be like to hear her little voice yelling my name as I pounded into her." Sesshoumaru's eyes were quickly bleeding red, and his fangs were beginnng to poke out of his mouth. His strips seemed to pulse, and became jagged, as his hair was beginning to dance all around his god like form. "I would gladly be the one to take her body as my own. Cracking her spirit with every thrust, until it breaks. It-" His last words were cut off as Kagome's foot came in contact between his legs.

"Keep your hands off me, you disgusting creep! I-" she was cut off with Sesshuomaru's hard pressed words. "Miko. Move to a safe distance." His voice was not loud, but was firm and strong. One that demanded to be obeyed. She quickly followed his order and ran back to her bow and arrow, where Kohaku still stood frozen by her powerful words. She quickly notched an arrow and let it loose at a demon headed in her direction.

Sesshoumaru began to morph. That disgusting excuse for a creature was going to pay for those words spoken of his miko. He could not help but feel a little aroused by the words, but anger seemed to be the most abundant emtion. Anger and the thirst for blood. Wind swirled about his body, lifting his hair and tail into the air. His face lengthened and his hands grew large. In a matter of seconds his human-oid form was replaced with a beautiful white, shaggy haired dog. He howled into the night, voicing his anger at Naraku's words.

He charged at Naraku blindly. His inner youkai was out, and it wanted blood. But the most frightful thing about it all was, it didn't care how it got it. He brought his massive paw down on the ground where Naraku just was. He searched the area looking for his enemy. He found him, but once again he had his miko. But he wasn't using her as a ploy now. NO! The cowardice creature was using her as a shield. He once again howled and charged, not caring who was in the way. All he thought was, 'Better for her to die by my hands.' His blood beast heard his more logical side yelling, "No! Do not hurt her. She is of importance! We love her! She is our mate-to-be!" He paused for a second. He sniffed the air, trying to catch her scent. Rose petals bathed in spicy vanilla asualted his nose. Yes, she was their loved one, and their mate-to-be. (Now this is their thoughts, not the actual truth.)

He crouched low and circled Naraku, getting closer with every step, forcing him against the wall of the cliff. He stopped in front of him and took a step closer, only to have Naraku take a step back; to come short of a rocky wall. The great dog, let out a series of barks and growls. Naraku correctly took it as laughter and sent a bunch of tentacles at the beast. The dog snapped them with his teeth, letting drops of drool gather around the hanyou and the little miko. Kagome whimpered in fright of the poisonous saliva and tried to back away.

The drool was only inches away from from touching her feet when a shout floated to her ears. "Kagom-e-e-e-e-e!" Inuyasha came soaring into scene, latching onto her waist and ripping her from Naraku's slacking grip. He jumped away and placed her about 50 yards from their enemy that owuld never die. "Kagome, are you al right? Did you get hurt? Why is Sesshomaru in his demon form?" Inuyasha said, punding her with questions.

"I don't know. Naraku was holding me and saying things when all of a sudden he started to change." He just nodded and looked away, glancing at Kikyo. He didn't hide his ever existing love for her anymore. Kagome was the one who told him to bring her to the group after Inuyasha myed her behind their backs. She hurt terribly on the inside, feeling betrayed. But she hid it well. Only Sango knew of her empending saddness. She smiled wearily at his concern for the priestess, and then ran to her dropped bow, again. No time to think about her broken heart and loss of love. She had just picked it up when a painful, heart wrenching howl ripped through the air, like a knife through butter.

Kagome looked towards Sesshoumaru, and gasped. Naraku had some how gotten a tentacle around Sesshoumaru, and then underneath him. The hole went right through him, very close to his heart. He slowly and painfully changed into his human-oid form and collapsed onto the earth.

Kagome didn't know why but him being hurt was killing her inside. She ran to his side ignoring Naraku's evil laughter. She knelt down and lifted his head and back to lean against her chest. She winced as his armor pierced her skin, but ignored it. "Sesshoumaru, are you al right?" He gave no answer, but managed a curt nod to her. He tried to stand up but she wouldn't allow it. "No, you stay here and gain back some of your strength, while we fight for a while. You won't be able to fight long without some rest. And don't give me any of that 'This Sesshoumaru does not stand on the sidelines' crap either." She was about to call for help when...

"So, little miko. You worry over the cold lord's life? It is pitiful how you fall for one dog and then another. Kukukuku. When will you learn that you don't deserve love? You never will. You are destined to live your life alone and in the dark. Your-"

"Wind scar!""Dance of the Dragon!" He stopped his taunting to see two attacks come at him from both directions, and with him being up against the wall, there was nothing to stop it. He glanced around and made a barrier, but Inuyasha's windscar quickly broke through that. "WHAT!" They watched as he was blown back into the cliff wall by both powerful attacks.

As the smoke cleared up he walked from the entrance, laughing evily. "Did you think that that would stop me! You bitch! I will deal with you later Kagura. Need I remind you that I have your heart?" She just glared, she would rather die then stay under his ruling now. She flicked her fan and yelled, "Dance of the Blades!" sending many gold blades at him. He evaded them easily, but this gave just enought time for a white light to go crashing into Kagomes body. She was lifted in the air, leaving Sesshoumaru to dazdly stare at her from the earthy ground.

END CHAPTER

Ha ha! cliffy!

Okay, the battle scene is not done yet and I'm going to post the next chapter later today. I hate cleanig..lol. anyways tell me what you guys think of my first chapter and the next chapter will be posted soon. Thanks a bunch, and don't forget to review:)


	2. The Change

He guys! When I checked to see how this was doing I had 35 hits. Considering it was only on for an hour, I think it was pretty good. I got 2 reviews! YAY! Hope you like the story. Oh and my muse was angry last time because I didn't mention him. His name is Kawaii, but I call him Keith for short. He's the reincarnation of Sesshoumaru...lol. He thinks I only like him 'cuz he has Sesshy's looks..lol

Special thanks to Sorceress and Tenka! This chapter is dedicated to you guys and my best friend Harley...who won't go to this site...lmao (unless I make her) She doesn't like sessh/kag fics...he he...

Last Time on I Lost You Once, I WONT Lose You Again

As the smoke cleared up he walked from the entrance, laughing evilly. "Did you think that you could or would stop me! You bitch! I will deal with you later, Kagura. Need I remind you that I have your heart?" She just glared. Kagura would rather die then stay under his ruling now. She flicked her fan and yelled, "Dance of Blades!" seding many gold blades at him. He dogded them easily, but this gave just enough time for a white light to go crashing into Kagomes body. She was lifted in the air, leaving Sesshoumaru to dazedly stare at her from the earthy ground.

On to the show!

Kagome gasped as she was lifted. She floated above everyone for what seemed like forever, but was only a few seconds. She gracefully floated back to the ground with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes to behold watery tears. She looked at Inuyasha and said, "Kikyo gave me my soul. She said that I would need it in order to defeat Naraku." She looked away not being able to face his disappointment.

Sesshoumaru stayed awake just long enough to see his brother charge towards Naraku and get flown back. That's when he lost consciousness.

He was later told of the events. Inuyasha was flown back to land next to Kikyo's clothes; and a pile of dirt and bones. He grabbed the remains in his hands and let loose an angry howl that would rival his full demon brother. He turned his head towards Naraku sharply, and his eyes were revealed. They were blood red, and he had jagged purple stripes on each cheek. Tetsuisga was in his grip but it could not fight against his broken heart. He ran towards Naraku, throwing Tetsaiga to the side. It detransformed as it laid uselessly in the dirt.

Inuyasha dodged the tentacles that were quickly trying to penetrate his body. He was up in Naraku's face in a matter of seconds, and punched him square in the jaw. The dark hanyou flew back in the Naraku sized hole in the cliff wall. He landed against a sharp rock, but not before he let a flying tentacle go right through Inuyasha's chest, throwing him against the body of a dead ogre. He blacked out at the impact.

Kagome screamed when he hit and didn't get up. She thought he was dead. She looked at Sesshoumaru and realized that he had stopped breathing. Kagome then shakingly glanced at her friends; she gasped at what she saw. Miroku was lying on the ground with a wound to his abdomen, and Sango was hovering above him with spikes injected in her legs. Kilala was hovering above her mistress attacking any demon that dared tried to hurt her friends. Kouga was doing better, with only a few wounds, but even he was beginning to slow. Kagura and Kanna were standing by Kohaku, not aiding the battle, but not fighting against them either. Occasionally she would glance at Kagome, but then her eyes went back to the rag tag group fighting the ever lasting waves of demons.

Kagome was crying. She saw Sesshoumaru's, Inuyasha's, and Miroku's bodies flash before her eyes. Then images of Sango dying in Miroku's arms with Kilala between them began to emerge into her imagination. Then Kouga with his legs battered up and blood in his hair. No! I wont let that happen! _'What do you think you can do?' _Her mind chided her.

'I wont let them die!'

_'You can't do anything! They are ALL going to die. And when they're gone he will go to Kayde's village and kill Shippou and that little girl Rin.'_

"NO!" Her aura flared red, and swirled around her. She began to walk towards Naraku, in a haste pace. When she was only ten yards away from the gaping hole in the cliff she stopped. He walked out of the hole laughing his evil ass off. "So, miko. You are a lone against me. Those fools over there can't get to you now. They will soon die, and so will you. And when you are gone, I will attack that little village that that old women lives in. And I will slowly kill your kit. Listening to his cries for his Mama."

"SHUT UP! If so much as touch him, I will break every bone in your disgusting body! And then you will sit there in your blood, as I laugh and you die." Her heart was black with hatred. That creature would harm her son! No one touches what belongs to her and gets away...alive.

Kagome's aura turned black and she was engulfed in an even darker black globe. She screamed in agony and loss. All you could hear was the cry from a mother for her pup. When the black globe dissipated, a youkai was left in its wake.

Kagome was now an inu-youkai. Her once chocolate brown eyes were now a fierce bright blue. She had blue eyeshadow and her eyelashes were longer, brushing against her now pale skin. She had one single bright blue strip on each cheek, that started at the base of her elvish ears, and ended only two inches from her rose red lips. Her bangs parted at the middle of her forehead to reveal a blue tear drop on her fore-head. Her black hair went to her knees and had blue streaks. Her wrists had one blue stripe on each arm and her nails were bright blue as well. Her outfit had also changed. She now had a black single sleeved tank top with a golden trim around the collar. There was a single blue stripe that started at the top of the shirt and curved around her chest and ended at the bottom. She had black skirt on that ended at mid thigh. She also had a sash much like Sesshoumarus around her waist, except where his was yellow and blue and went to his ankles; hers was blue and black and went to her knees. She had a katanna tied in her sash and its sheath was black with the katannas hilt a blue. She had on half-calf black boots, with a slit on the inside of the boot, and a blue handled dagger was in the right boot. To top it off, her black tail wrapped under arm and then over her shoulder, blowing in the wind along with her hair. It also had blue streaks in it.

She took one look at Naraku and growled out, "You will not harm my pup, or any other being ever again. I should thank you though. If it were not for my hatred for you, you vile excuse for a hanyou, my miko powers, a long with Midiroku, wouldn't have turned me into this. My gift for you is death." She said all this with a mask of no emotion that would have made Sesshoumaru proud. She was up and personal with him in less then a second.

He gasped in pain, and wondered where it came from. He looked down to find her katanna embedded in his gut. She smirked evilly and said, "You die today." She closed her eyes and sent a wave of white purifying energy into the sword. It traveled down the hilt, and up the blade. Turning Naraku into ash.0

She then turned around, and smiled a very small smile. She raised her hands in front of her and said, "Heal those who mean no harm, and destroy those who do great evil and hold hatred in their hearts."

END CHAPTER

You guys are going to have to wait to find out what her new found powers do. In the mean time, Keith Sesshy, and Kouga say hi and review.

Keith: Yeah you better shes starting to get upset.

SL:Am not, I just would like to know if they like it or not.

Keith: Whatever. Just remember to review people.

Sl:YAY! Time to play with Sesshy and Kouga!

Plz review!They make me happy 0.0!


	3. Gone

Special Thanks to Tenka, Sorcress,Koishii, bettychan, Spaz, CharlotteSometimes, JadedInu, and raven28..and of course my Muse Keith..lol

He, Sesshomaru, and Kouga say hi...

Last Time:

She then turned around, and smiled a very small smile. She raised her hands in front of her and said, "Heal those who mean no harm, and destroy those who do great evil and hold hatred in their hearts."

A white light shot out of her hands and began to form a white barrier like shape. It grew bigger and bigger until it covered all of the battle field. Everyone had to close their eyes when the light suddenly got brighter.

When the light disappeared everyone looked at each other. Miroku's, Sango's, Kouga's, and Kilala's wounds were healed. Inuyasha then began to wake up and shook his head. He looked at Kagome with a sad smile, then looked over at where Kikyo last stood. He expected to only see dirt and bones, but instead he saw a standing, LIVING, breathing Kikyo.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and she smiled. Inuyasha jumped up and ran to her side, picking her up in a loving embrace and kissing her deeply. Unkowningly ripping Kagome's heart. "How is this possible? I saw your remains..."

"You should not be asking me these questions Inuyasha. Instead you should be looking to Kagome."

He nodded and turned to Kagome, who was looking at a now revived Sesshoumaru. He was gazing at his new left arm. He still had that stoic mask of his on, but you could tell by his eyes that he was grateful. He looked at Kagome. "This Sesshoumaru thanks you mik-"

It was then that he got a good look and scent of her. He stared at her new womanly figure, her black hair, piercing blue eyes, the lone tear on her fore-head. She was even more beautiful then before. And her aura screamed all mighty power! Power that would rival his own, and for some reason, this did not anger him. In fact, it intrigued him.

"You can still call me a miko, Lord Sesshomaru. I am that and an inu-youkai. They have found a balance in my heart and soul." She smiled as warmly as possible. A smile that did not reach her eyes.

She then looked at Inuyasha. Trying to hide her hurt and saddness. "I hope that my gift to you was a good enough payment for Kikyo giving up her life in order to destroy that filth, Naraku." She spat his name out as if it were poison.

He just nodded dumbly. Kikyo then grabbed onto Inuyasha's waist and said, "We both thank you. Now, thanks to you, we can live the life we were meant to have. Thank you, Kagome."

She just nodded, covering her eyes from the older miko. Kikyou did not notice, but Sesshoumaru did. She then looked towards Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Kouga. "I am glad that you guys were here to fight with us. Without you guys, we never would have defeated Naraku. I have a gift for you as well, Sango."

"Oh, Kagome you have nothing that I need or want from you. You are like a sister to me. I don't want to take anything from you."

Kagome just laughed in her sing-song voice, forgetting the saddness that engulfed her. "But what would I do with a teenage boy in need of his nee-chan?" She then smiled at Sango and pointed at Kohaku.

Kohaku stood looking around in fear and hurt. He shifted his gaze to every person until he finally landed on Sango. "Sister?"

Sango had tears in her eyes. She nodded and ran towards her brother. Kilala running and mewing not far behind. When they finally reached each other they impaled into each other's bodies. "I killed them all, sister! Dad, comrades and even helpless villagers!" He cried and cried into her chest.

"No Kohaku, it wasn't you, it was Naraku."

"But it was done by my hands! I have their blood on my hands! Can you ever forgive me!" He still cried. With every word he let out a painful sob.

"Of course I can forgive you! You're my little brother. And nothing will ever stop me from loving you." They embraced like that for many long minutes.

Kagome turned to Miroku next. "I have nothing of great value to give to you, Miroku. But, seeming how your staff was broken by the pinchers of that scorpion demon, I think I could make you another one." Her eyes seemed to smile lovingly, and she brought her hands out if front of her, as if she were holding a staff in her outstreched hands, "Staff of wisdom and kindness, grant me your aid and wonderment." A small golden glow covered her for a second, and when it dissipated, Kagome stood with a golden staff in her hands.

The staff was the same length as Miroku's old one, but it had carvings of birds, and other forest animals engraved on it. The top was a star with blue beads attached to it, and metal braclets to make some noise as well. She looked to him again, and smiled. "It's for you. It's very powerful and will never break. You can focus your ki into it, and your ofuda powers will join with this instead. You'll know what to do when battle comes."

Miroku took a step forward, and slowly reached his hand forward. He was surprised when Kagome thrust it into his hands. "Come on, Miroku! It's yours! Take it! I have no need for it. Think of it as a gift between friends. In fact! That's exacly what it is!" she giggled lightly, and stepped back from him.

Miroku chuckled and said, "I thank you, Lady Kagome." He reached in and hugged her. She hugged back, forgetting -for just a moment- his hentai ways. .:Rub, Rub:. .:Gasp:. .:Fondle, Fondle:.

"HENTAI!" Kagome's fist came in contact with the top of his head, sending him to the ground. Fortunately -or unfortunately- he wasn't knocked out. "You'll never learn, pervert." Kagome said, laughing and shaking her head. No one noticed the low growl that emitted from the great taiyoukai's throat as he envisioned the houshi living a life without his...ahem...male necessities...yeah...err...

"But, Lady Kagome, I was only swiping a bug off my dear friends body. I meant no harm." He said, only half heartedly. He knew that they wouldn't believe him. Hell! He wouldn't believe him!

"Ri-i-i-ight...I suppose Sango would believe you." Kagome said, turning around to talk to Sango.

"NO!" Miroku yelled, panick stricken. "I won't do it again! Have mercy!"

Kagome just giggled and nodded her head.Then everyone noticed a shift in movement. Sesshoumaru was instantly there and had Kagura by the neck. "Why do you still live, onna? A bitch such as you should have died along with the other filth of Naraku." (Ha! Thought I would kill Kagura and Kanna after they helped. Oh in case you didn't realize, Kanna sucked Kikyo's soul and then gave it to Kagome on Kikyo's request.)

"NO! Stop Sesshoumaru. She aided us while you were knocked out. Besides, if she had intentions of evil she would have been destroyed by my "Heal and Destroy" purification. Along with Kanna." Kagome yelled, trying to save her new founded ally.

He just grunted in response and droppped the wind witch to the ground. Kagura grabbed her neck and rubbed it. "I thank you, miko, for freeing us from Naraku's grip. My sister and I will leave now. You may never see us again, but then again, you might."

"Wait!" Kagome held up her hand." Do you promise to not cause any chaos or harm where you go? If you lie, my powers will automatically purify you."

"We promise, miko. We will no longer cause harm to those of the innocent." Kanna nodded, proving in her silent manner that she too would be peaceful. Kagura then pulled a feather from her hair, and her and her sister were gone, disappearing into the night.

Kagome nodded, and then looked to her friends, who were all staring at her in awe. She couldn't help but giggle at there faces. She then looked towards Kouga. "Kouga, I have one more favor to ask of you."

He nodded. "Anything, Kagome."

"May I please have your jewel shards?" He walked over to her and pulled them out of his leg. Not letting it known that it hurt to pull the damn things out of his legs. He pulled her hand to him and placed them in her palm. He then looked into her eyes. "Kagome, I love you. Even as an inu-youkai I love you. I always will."

"Kouga. I DO love you. But only as a friend. Please understand." She looked at him, hope in her eyes, and a note of pleading in her soft voice.

He looked hurt, but he nodded. He then closed her fist around the shards, and kissed her cheek. "I will always love you, Kagome." Unknown to everyone else, Sesshoumaru's eyes had flashed red at that small gesture. Kagome smiled. She then turned to the pile of ash, that was left of the once and evil hanyou, Naraku.

She picked up the ash in her hands, barely leaving any in it's wake. She then pulled her open palms to her face, and blew.

They all watched as the the last remains of Naraku blew away in the wind, never to join again. Then they all looked towards the almost complete jewel, and the last remaining shards, in Kagome's hands. She smiled at them and then closed her hands, willing the jewel to be whole once again.

A pink light surround her hands, that quickly disapated. She opened her palm to the others and smiled. "It's over."

All of a sudden a bright blue light surrounded Kagome's entire being. She began to fade away before their very eyes. "No! I didn't get to see Shippou! NO!" Everyone made a dash for thier friend. Even Lord Sesshoumaru, who in his case, his love.

But they were all to late. The last thing they saw were her teary eyes, and heard her voice. "I love ALL of you! Even you in a way, Sesshoumaru. Please tell Shippou that I'm sorry he lost another mother and that I love him. And PLEASE, live happy. Even if I can't without you!"

The only evidence that Kagome was even there was her yellow bag, her memories in everyone's lives, and the space they had for her in their hearts, AND...the Shikon Jewel, lying where Kagome last stood.

So what did you guys think of that chapter. I have to say that this one was my favorite. As you can see Kagome doesn't think she can live with out them..what will she do without her new family? Will she change in anyway? How will she live in the modern times as an inu-youkai? All this and much more if you read the rest of the story!

Hope you guys liked it!

Keith: well..I dunno, wasn't it to emotional?

SL: Your my muse, you gave me the ideas! So blame yourself!

Keith: Heh! your right. in that case, it was perfect!

Sessh: The miko is now lost to our lives and only in our memories...

Kagome: Awww..Sesshy you do care!

Kouga: Hey!

SL:Thats okay Kouga, you have me!

Kouga: YAY!


	4. Aftermath

Hey GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated..my friend and I are working on a funny story..I won't put it on here though. It's not exactly material..lol. But if you want to check it out..it will be posted on in most likely a week...possibly earlier.

Kieth, Sesshomaru, and Kouga say HI! Well, Kieth and Kouga do anyways. Sessh is still mad at me for making him where jeans and a tank top. (even though he admitted he liked them..the arrogant ass) lol anyways here's the next chapter!

This story is dedicated to all my faithful readers and reviewers!

I Lost You Once, I WONT Lose You Again

Last Time

The only evidence that Kagome was even there was her yellow bag, her memories in every one's lives, and the space they had for her in their hearts, AND...the Shikon Jewel, lying where Kagome last stood.

Sesshoumaru watched as his half-brother and his pack looked at the miko/demoness' last standing place. They all looked like ghosts. There faces were pale and their eyes were wide, yet neither one of them had mad a single sound. They were frozen in place at their grief.

He admitted that he was sorry for her to leave, _'She was after all an interesting subject to study. And her power would have been a great weapon to my lands.'_

**"Oh, come off it! You know you care for her."**

_'This Sesshoumaru cares for no one.'_

**" What about Rin? Then why did you say she was our mate-to-be?"**

_'Rin is different, she is unlike any other I have come across. And as I said before, her power would have made a great weapon.'_

**"You know you were worried for her safety. You were worried that she would die."**

_'Nonsense. I could have broten her back with the Tensaiga.'_

**"Ah-ha! So you admit it. You do care. You have only brought two people back to life with the sword, and you care for them both. Well maybe not Jaken. He is useful as a plaything for Rin."**

_'I only would have brought her back for her power, and to repay the debt of her giving me back my arm.'_

**"But she is one of the reasons your arm was gone in the first place."**

_'I tire of your useless rambling, and if nothing else, rambling is the one thing I hate.'_

**"Fine. But you will see sooner or later that you do love her...even if you barely know what love is."**

Sesshoumaru chose to ignore that last comment from his inner beast, and continued his observations of the miko's friends. They were still looking at the spot she last stood. He sighed inaudibly at their foolishness and began to walk towards the completed jewel.

When he reached the spot, he secretly inhaled deeply. He could still smell her beautiful scent. 'Rose petals, bathed in spicy vanilla. That scent will forever be imprinted in my mind...Whether I wish it or not.' He gracefully bent down and picked up the jewel. He could feel the power radiating of the little sphere. It was enormous. But what really made him stop, was how he could still feel her power coursing through it.

It combined with the jewels power, making it purer then it ever was in the past. He didn't know why, but he wished to keep it near him, as a remembrance of her last gift to him. But he could not, and would not, stoop so low as to hold it in his possession. Not only was his power so great that it was unneeded, but it would bring ruin to his lands.

He looked towards the band of friends again. They were looking at him, staring intently at his face. Sango was the first to speak. "She's really gone isn't she?" Her voice loudening and breaking at every word. "She's gone and she's not coming back!" She practically yelled at him, but her eyes weren't at him. She was looking towards the sky, as if it were the gods fault that her best friend and sister were gone. She had tears running down her face and her hands were in fists around Kohaku's shirt.

Miroku made his way to her side and hugged her. For once not caring that her back side was in perfect place for his hands. A quick glance at his face and one could tell that he hurt over losing his 'little sister'. He had a few escaped tears running down his face, and he two gripped his hands, but around Sango and his new staff. Kilala mewed mournfully and laid in her mistresses lap. Her eyes held a deepened sadness at losing such a kind friend.

Kouga looked ashen. His face was downcast and eyes hidden. If one were not a youkai, they never would have noticed that he had just a few tears falling down his face as he silently mourned over the girl he loved.

Kikyo also had a few tears running down her cheeks.She was saddened that the one person she had once resented, was taken away before she could truly get to know her.

Inuyasha, was perhaps the worse. Sure he did not love Kagome in the romantic way, but she was his best friend, his sister, and had always believed in him. Despite that he always called her ugly and wothless. Despite the fact that he knew she loved him and that he turned her away for his past love. Besides Kikyo, she was the one person who excepted him without a second thought. She helped him get back Kikyo, she hurt not only physically, but emotionally and mentally for him almost every day since she met him. She would always forgive him for his mistakes, and never judged him for the choices he made. She was all in all the true definition of 'best friend.' Yet she was gone. She would never 'sit' him again. And he would never be able to tell her that he was sorry for all the hateful things he said to her.

Inuyasha tried his best, but could not hold back the lone tear that streaked across his left cheek. 'If I would have known it would hurt this bad I would have thrown her down the well before I became used to her. This hurts almost as much as the thought of losing Kikyo.' He felt a small hand grip his and looked into the face of Kikyo. "It is alright to cry for the loss of a loved one Inuyasha." she whispered close to his ear so only he could hear. He nodded, but stopped himself from letting his emotions take over his body.

"So are you going to keep the jewel, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku said in a mournful tone. 'Who would have thought she would disappear just like that?' "I don't think a wish for more power would get rid of the jewel. Kagome wished to rid the world of it and its impending trail of evil."

Sesshoumaru looked towards the houshi, then towards Inuyasha. He glanced one more time at the jewel, squeezing it and imprinting the feel of Kagome's power into his skin, and tossed it to Inuyasha. "Do with it as you wish, half-breed. This Sesshoumaru has no need for such a pitiful thing. Only low creatures would use it to become more powerful."

"That is why I'm not going to use it to change my form. Kagome liked me as I am, and I am going to honor her wish for me to stay as I am." He looked towards Kikyo who gave him a small smile and nodded, agreeing with his choice.

"Kagome also would have liked for dog-face to make the wish." Kouga grumbled. "As mch as I hate to admitt it."

"The question is, 'what do we wish for?'" Miroku spoke in a calm matter, willing his sadness to depart, even for a short while.

"Oh! Will you guys please STOP!" Sango yelled in frustration, anger, and sorrow. "I am tired, and I don't want to discuss it here. It's not like we can just think of it as we sit here. Kagome told us to tell Shippou that she loved him and that she was sorry she couldn't be here. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to do so right now. I am not leaving an orphaned kit alone, even if he doesn't know he's an orphan yet." She whispered the last statement as if it were a secret that could destroy the world.

Miroku, Kikyou, and Inuyasha nodded. "We should tell the runt. It will hurt him, but he will get over it eventually." Inuyasha stated, not really putting any anger or playfull manner in the nickname, as he usually did.

"Yes. We should honor the miko's last wishes. This Sesshoumaru also needs to be getting Rin." 'Why do I feel like there is a hole in my heart. I felt it when I realized she was gone. Could I really...care for her? No. This Sesshoumaru cares for no one. No one except Rin.'

Well..there's a sad chapter for ya..man if I werern't the one typing it, I'd cry.

Sessh: Weak human. Emotions are useless.

SL: I wouldn't degrate me Sesshoumaru..I may love you, but I have no qualms about doing something...infavorable to you in the later chapters. I am the author as you know.

Sessh: paled and nodded

Keith and Kouga: HA HA look at your face it's so funny! HA HA your scared of her..

SL: AND YOU AREN'T?

Kouga: ummm...yes?

Keith: you won't hurt me..you need me for your stories

SL: True, but I could always give you to my friend Harley..she doesn't have a muse yet..

Keith: NO! I'll be good!

SL: I knew all of you would see it my way! gets scared looks

Sessh, Kouga, and Keith: Remember to Review! Or else she might hurt us!

SL: MWahahahahaha! I love doing that! HE HE!


	5. To the Old Miko's

**Oh and to shelliechell... sorry about my spelling errors. My friend Harley usually checks out my stories for that stuff but she was on vacation. ALso, the reason he has a tail, is because I have a fetish for it. heh heh... oh and this is my only fic where Kagome turns into a human, I'm experimenting...**

**MAN! It's been a while since I've worked on this story! I've been so busy with my other ones...Keith is mad at me though. Harley wanted a muse and I offered him to her, to borrow of course! What do you think I am? Evil! Sessh, Keith and Kouga: YES! SM: Shut up! Anyways, This chapter is dedicated to him because I feel bad for not having him in my joined story... So here ya go Keith!**

Last Time on I Lost You Once, I WONT Lose You Again

"Yes. We should honor the miko's last wishes. This Sesshoumaru also needs to be getting Rin." 'Why do I feel like there is a hole in my heart. I felt it when I realized she was gone. Could I really...care for her? No. This Sesshomaru cares for no one. No one except Rin.'

Now

Sesshomaru walked along side the Inu-Tachi. Kouga had left, deciding that even though he could not have the woman he loved, he could be mated to have strong pups. He left to the Northern Mountains. Sesshoumaru had not said a word, silently contimplating on the emotions running through him. _'It is strange. I feel a great loss. As if I will never be whole.'_

**'Not that we were before...'**

_'Stop that!'_

__**Stop what?'**

_'The constant moving of that thing that spews brainless thoughts...'_

**'Oh, ha ha! Anyways, back to the things that the O' Great Lord Sesshoumaru cannot figure out. The emotion you are feeling, for once in your life, is called regret.'**

_'This Sesshoumaru regrets nothing. There is nothing for me to regret.'_

**'But there is, my friend. You regret not telling her, not making her yours, not ripping her clothes off and taking her in every word and sense that means "mate".'**

_'This Sesshoumaru desires nothing, and regrets nothing. The only thing the bitch _**(This word is dedicated to you Har, since you love calling me it!)**_ would be good for, was to rut and use her power for my benefit.'_ Sesshoumaru felt his heart protest at his words, but he ignored it.

**'Yes her power would be great, and rutting her would also be pleasurable...'**

_'Hardly,' _he gave a mental snort. '_She had no expierence. The rutting would have been hard pressed to last long and would have ended to quickly. It would be uneventful.'_

**'Ah...But you would like to be the one to take her innocence. To be her first. And somehow, I think that any moment with her would be eventful. I think you know that too.'**

_'I tire of this useless talk. She is not here, and if she were, it would make no difference. Now leave This Sesshoumaru.'_

**'Technically, I was never gone...'**

_'GO!'_

**'FINE! But she will be OURS! No matter what! She WILL belong to US!'** With that, his inner beast died down and left him a lone. Well, as a lone as a demon and his inner beast could be.

Sesshoumaru brought himself out of his thoughts to observe the rag-tag group he was traveling with. Sesshoumaru walked ahead and to the right of his brother. He watched from the corner of his eye as the hanyou's face contorted into that of pain and sorrow, before falling into that of excitement, and then falling again. '_He must be thinking of ways to see her again. It is pathetic how he displays his emotions so openly. He was always easy to read during battle.' _Sesshoumaru thought, turning his gaze. _Wait. Did This Sesshoumaru just say that he WAS always easy to read during battle? Do I plan on battling again for the Tetsaiga?'_ He then turned his gaze back to the onna beside his little brother.

She was very beautiful. But it was uncanny how she looked so much like Kagome, yet her eyes were so distant, and her face so old when she's so young. That was one of the reasons Sesshoumaru was slightly disgusted with her presence. He felt it was unworthy on how she looked like the teenager that held so many hearts. _'Does she hold mine aswell? Is my inner beast correct in his thoughts? Preposterous, I love and regret nothing.' _

He then looked to the sky. The hell cat was carrying the slayer, the houshi, and the boy. At a single glance, the feline seemed affected by the weight bestowed on her. But Sesshoumaru could sense and smell the sorrow that was barring down on her. She was lazy in her movements, but kept pace with there brisk walking.

The slayer seemed deep in thought. Her face was buried into the felines fury neck, and her arms were wrapped around her brothers arms that encircled her waist. The boy was grim, and showed no intention of ever smiling again. He seemed determined to blame himself for the deaths of so many.

Last but not least, was the houshi. He earned respect in the demon lords eyes, by being there for the slayer, and for being the voice of reason for the group. He even stopped a small fight between the brothers. Apparently he was very well brought up in the peace making ways. The houshi's, Miroku he remembered, face was that of someone mourning. His face was etched with deep worry lines as his frown deepend every second or so. _'Most likely thinking the same as everyone else. "How to bring the miko back".'_

It is a wonder on how they made so much time. Neither one wished to stop for the night. They only broke once so the humans could eat something. Sesshoumaru chose to hunt. He caught a large rabbit and ate it raw. (EWW) After eating, he made his way back to the group.

When he returned they were all discussing the jewel. "It must be a wish that is pure of heart. It can be nothing that gives power." Miroku said, a hand on his chin while his arm settled on his jiggling knee.

"Don't you think I've though about it, Monk! I've tried to think and think but I can't come up with a pure wish." Inuyasha said, his arms in his sleeves as Kikyo put a reasuring a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps we should discuss this at the miko's hut." Sesshoumaru stated dryly. "This Sesshoumaru wishes to go back to his lands as soon as possible."

Inuyasha gave a snort. "Yeah we know. We're goin'." then he turned to the humans. "Are we stopping tonight? You have only slept four days out of the week we traveled."

Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku nodded. The boy said nothing. "We travel until we reach the village. Kaede will want to know as soon as possible, and I think it is best to tell Shippou while we still are able to do so." Sango said, looking away towards the village. Then she asked the question all of them, except for maybe Sesshoumaru, were thinking on. "Who will tell him?"

No one said a word. They all looked distant. Each one imagining themselves tell the kit that his mother was gone forever. Finally someone spoke. "I will tell the kit."

Everyone gasped and looked up to the stoic demon lord. Nothing about him gave away why he was doing this. His lips were thin and his eyes were as cold as ever. But if anyone were close enough, and knew to look for it, they would see a slight softening to his eyes.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. "YOU tell him! Hell no! You'll just make it worse!"

"How is that half-breed?" Sesshoumaru said with a bored tone. Although he was curious as to why he would make it worse.

Miroku held up his hand. "Perhaps he should be the one to tell Shippou."

"WHAT?" Evryone said, except Kilala and Sesshoumaru. Even Kohaku wanted to know why they would let the seemingly emotionless lord tell a young kid that his mother was gone.

"Are you nuts, Miroku?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I agree. Why should Lord Sesshoumaru tell him." Kikyo said, a thoughtful look to her eyes.

"Think about it." Miroku said, looking them in the eyes. "If Lord Sesshoumaru told him, it would be easier for Shippou to except because Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't beat around the bush. As Kagome would say." He sighed at the memory when he first asked her about it. She had giggled like the teenager she was back then. Now she was a woman, in her time's standards, and was gone.

Sango tapped her lip lightly. A habit she picked up from Kagome. "So your saying that if Shippou were told by Lord Sesshoumaru, it would be done and over with. Not to mention Shippou knows that Lord Sesshoumaru does not lie."

Miroku, Kikyo, and Sango nodded together, and looked to Inuyasha. "Fine!" Inuyasha growled. "But if he harms him I'm going to kill the bastard. Kagome would want the runt taken care of." he mumbled.

Sesshoumaru snarled at being called a bastard, but turned on his heel to walk to the path. The rest of the Inu-Tachi followed close behind.

Damn, Damnit Damndeble! It took me forever to finish this chapter! And it's not even that long! God Damnit! Ok. enough of my ranting. I have my ending planned out already. So, I do have a couple questions though...how do you guys think Kagome and the gang should be reunited? I have an idea, but would like some offers, just to see which was better! THANKS!

Kouga: Man that took forever for you to write!

Keith: I think she is losing the ability to write.

Sessh: This Sesshomaru agrees.

SL: You know what? Kouga shut the fuck up and go play with Ayame!

Kouga: But she likes to pay with my hair!

SL: GO! (kouga is gone) Keith!

Keith: WHAT?

SL: Go to Harley's right now and wait for her!

Keith: But she'll be gone for a whole week!

SL: .:GRRRRRRRRRRR:.

Keith: AGHHH! I'm going! I'm going! (Keith is gone)

SL: Now, Sesshomaru...

Sessh: What is it bitch?

SL: smirks evilly KAGURA-A-A-A-A!

Sessh: pales NO! Anything but that!

SL: Wellll...KAGURA-A-A-A!

Kag: Yeah?

SL: You get Sessh for the night...I'm going to go and have fun with Hiten!

Kag: YAY! Come here my little dog!

Sessh: I'll get you bitch!

SL: Looking forward to it! (Kag and Sessh are gone)

Hiten and Ban: They gone?

SL: Yep! Lets go! Rememebr to REVIEW! (SL, Hiten, and Ban are now gone)


	6. Shippou and the Well

**Hey Guys! It's been a week since I last updated, and I lost my motivation when my muse left me...But he's back because Harley said that he kept giving ideas for this story, so yeah...lol anyways on to the story!**

**Hey Keith! I missed ya!**

**Keith: Yeah ri-i-i-ight...**

Last Time

Sesshoumaru snarled at being called a bastard, but turned on his heel to walk to the path. The rest of the Inu-Tachi followed close behind.

Now

Sesshoumaru was once again next Inuyasha as they traveled to the old miko's village. He barely paid attention, however; for his mind was pondering on how to tell the kit of his mother's...absence. _'Of course the kit will see her again in five hundred years or so. It will be pointless for him to cry over her being gone for such a short time.'_

**'SHORT TIME? Are you nuts! five hundred years is not short! Especially for a pup.'**

_'I woudn't be long for This Sesshomaru...The kit will manage.'_

**'Ah, I see. But what will you do when he doesn't? What if he were to start crying right there?'**

_'Nothing, it is none of my concern'_

**'I'm afrais that you are wrong.'**

_'.:Grrr:. How so? .:Snarl:.'_

**'You chose to tell the kit. If he were to cry, then it will be your job to stop him. You will have to comfort him.'**

_'.:Grrr:.'_

**'Which reminds me. Why did you decide to tell the kit?'**

_'The hanyou and humans were getting on my nerves with their foolish blubbering and babbling.'_

**'You keep telling yourself that.'**

_'.:Snarl:. WHat is that supposed to mean?'_

**'Nothing my friend. Nothing at all... .:Snicker:. .:Sniff:. We are nearing the village. Prepare for your doom! .:Laugh:. .:Snicker:.'**

_'These filthy, low humans cannot harm This Sesshoumaru.'_

**'I was talking about the kit... .:Sniker:.' **Sesshoumaru's inner demon left him with amental picture of him laughing and shaking his head in sympathy.

Sesshoumaru growled to himself, looked next to him. He was surprised to see all of the rag-tag group next to him, staring at a place behind him. Their faces were grim and forelorn. The houshi, taija, hellcat, and Inuyasha's eyes sparkled with past memories. The wench and boy looked on in saddness. From both loss, and regret at not getting to know the little miko.

Yes, Sesshoumaru could tell that that was what they were thinking of. And that the reason was because something reminded them of their loss. He just didn't know what. He decided that he didn't like being left in the dark when it came to her. (Which his inner demon chuckled and said, 'HA!' too.)

He fully turned his body and came to anadrupt hault after he did so. He froze almost instantly. Before him, not twenty feet away, was the Bone Eaters well. The well that lead to Kagome's time. The well that seperated her from him. _'Did this Sesshoumaru just think that?'_

**'Yes! Yes, you did. .:Snicker:.'**

_'I'm blocking you as of right now.' _He was unaware that he had picked it up from the little miko gone inu-youkai. He stood there remembering when she had told him of the well. He had been interested in her home, seeing as she would leave for days without a trace.

FlashBack 

"I'll see you guys in a few days!" Kagome said with a wave. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and even the demon lord noticed that the smile she was giving was small and forced. "I just want to turn in my homework." She was out of the little hut in a matter of seconds. Sesshoumaru could easily hear the old miko and her conversing.

"I'll see you Kaede. I just want to do some stuff and get some more supplies." Kagome said in a false cheery voice.

"Are you sure child? Is that the reason you wish to leave?"

Kagome mumbled something that even Sesshoumaru couldn't hear, and walked off, her shoe lightly thumping on the ground. He was sure she was gone until he heard. "Where are you going wench!" Undoubtly the hanyou.

Kagome sighed wearliy. "I'm going home, Inuyasha. I'm getting supplies and going to school."

"No your not! Your staying here so we can look for the jewel shards and find Naraku!" Inuyasha screamed, hurting Sesshoumaru's ears. He watched as the houshi, taija, the kit, and hellcat left the hut. Kikyo sat for a second and then followed. Sesshoumaru decided that he would like to witness the hanyou's demise aswell.

"I have to, Inuyasha! Or else I'm going to fail!" Kagome said, her fists flying to her hips.

"I don't care! Your stupidity broke the damn jewel, so your stupid ass has to find the shards!"

"I know that! But I have obligations back home!"

"Worthless, ugly, wench! Your not going!"

"SIT!" Kagome said, pointing to the ground." I-SIT!- am-SIT!- not-SIT!- a-SIT!-worthless- SIT!- ugly-SIT!-WENCH! SIT! SIT! SIT! SI-I-IT!" She glared at the six foot deep hole the hanyou was now occupying. "I am going home and there's nothing you can do about it! Don't come and get me or I won't come back at all!"

Everyone flinched at that last statement, even Sesshoumaru. Although he did not know why. She glared at him one more time and then stomped off. The others watched at she walked away, and then shook their head and walked into the hut. Kikyo ran to Inuyasha and knelt beside him, helping him get up.

Sesshoumaru heard her mumble, "You deserved it." before he took to the air and followed the little spit fire. She was slowl making her way to a clearing with the Bone Eaters Well. With a delicate sniff of the air, he could tell that she was crying. No doubt over the hanyou's words. He growled in ...anger...annoyance...saddness...? He didn't know which, but he did not like it when the girl cried.

When she walked out of the forest he dropped down in front of the well. He didn't make a sound, so he was surprised when she looked up at him. "Hi, Sesshoumaru." his eyes widened only slightly, but it didn't seem to catch her attention.

"Why do you cry, miko?" He said in a cold bored tone. But any with a nose could smell the curiosity and sadness that wafted of of him.

"I't no big deal." she said walking past him and to the lip of the well.

She was about to put her foot over the edge when a striped hand caught her wrist. "Do not proceed to lie to This Sesshoumaru." He said, his eyes locked on hers. "I asked you a question, miko."

Kagome shivered from the coldness of his voice, and for some other unkown reason, and nodded her head. "Inuyasha has always said such things to me, but that does not stop the pain. You'd think a girl would get used to it after five years. But then again, I'm not your average girl." She looked away and laughed darkly.

"Then why do you stay with the half-breed?" Sesshoumaru said, either not realizing or not caring that his hand still held her wrist.

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes, and whispered saddly, "Because I promised."

Sesshoumaru was caught off by her sad tone, but did not show it. Instead he nodded and genlty let go of her wrist. "I see. Now, where is this home of yours?" he couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"It's right here actually." Kagome said, her mood changing due to the change of the subject. "This well connects this time to my time. I'm from five hundred years in the future."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Kagome smiled at him and said, "It's kinda strange how it happened to. A centipede grabbed me while I was looking for my cat, and I've been going through here ever since. So far only Inuyasha and I have been able to travel through the well. And only I with jewel shards." She shrugged and smiled.

Sesshoumaru just nodded and said, "Have you tried giving others the jewel shards to pass through?" he looked towards the well, wondering what the future would hold.

Kagome shook her head. "No. We never thought of others coming through. Shippou fell down one time while he was waiting for me and he didn't go through, so that's how we know." She shrugged again and turned to the well.

"How long will you be gone?" Sesshoumaro said, not looking at her, but at the well.

"Three or four days. I won't stay long, I just have to turn in some things." She smiled one more time, and put her legs over the ledge. She looed back at him and smiled. She was just about to jump when, "Miko, it would be an inconvienence for you to leave this" She turned to see him holding her yellow bag, which she dropped when he grabbed her wrist. She blushed in embarrasment, which made the tai-youkai smirk, and grabbed it from his outstretched hands. She didn't here th slight hiss of breath when her fingers accidently brushed against hers. Nor did she see the flash of heat that swept over the inu-youkai's eyes.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She smiled and turned back around, but she looked over her shoulder one more time. "Bye, Sesshoumaru. See ya when I get back!" With that she hopped down. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking over the edge as she was engulfed in a blue light.

"Goodbye, little Kagome." he whispered, so none could hear.

End FlashBack 

Sesshoumaru almost smile when he thought of that day. He had seen the girl in a new light, and actually looked forward to the things she brought from her home.

_'It was interesting to see those things from her time. The girl even brought me something.'_

**'Yes. Those liquiorish sticks were very inticing. She was thoughtfl to have brought those for us. And the Vanilla Coke.'**

_'Yes, it was thoughtful.' _/he was brought out of his musing when an orange ball came flying straight towards Sango. "Sango! How did the fight go! Is Naraku still a live?" His green eyes sparkled with questions, but when he looked around, there was someone missing. "Where's Kagome? Where's mama?"

Everyone visibly flinched. Well Sesshoumaru just closed his eyes for a second. "Kit, come here." The kitsune looked at him wide eyed and started to shake.

"Y-yes, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru noted that the kit didn't add a title to his name, like his mother.

"This Sesshoumaru said to come here. Do so." Sesshoumaru said, not putting any anger, saddness or annoyance in his voice. The kit hopped from the taija's chest and slowly made his way to the tai-youkai. When he got to his feet, he looked up. Being eleven now gave him some more height, so instead of coming to the youkai's calves, he now came to his waist. Sesshoumaru bent on one knee until he was level with the kit. "Change into your smaller form."

The kit's eyes glistened with unspoken questions, but transformed into his smaller heith. He looked exactly like he did when he was only six. Sesshoumaru bent down and scooped the kit up, placing him on his shoulder. Before any of them could react, he was gone.

You guys are probably wondering what I did to Kagome huh? Well as you can see it is mainly Sesshoumaru's memories. You are also probably wondering why he was tracking her in the future...These things will be answered sooner or later. The last thing comes at the end of the story...I love making people wait! HE HE!

Keith: It's good to be home!

Kouga: I for one liked the quiet I was getting.

Sessh: I agree. Could you please send my cop back to the felines?

SL: NO! Harley is gone, and I missed Keith!

Sessh: Pitiful...

SL: HEY! Just because I'm an inu-youkai like you doesn't mean that I am as cold as you! Bastard...

Kouga and Keith: .:Snicker:.

Sessh: Whatever...

SL: .:GRRRR:. Anyways...I thought you guys would like to check out mine and my friends story Our Screwed Up Lives. It's on under the name writingcat730. Its pretty good, an a lot of embarrasing things happen. Basically my freind and I out ourselves in the InuYasha modern world. It's funny, even I laughed at the embarrasing things I put myself into! lol


	7. The Talk and the Youlkai

Hey GUYS! I can't believe I got so many reviews! I was so excited 'cuz I didn't think it was that good! I'm glad people like it. It's actually my first Sessh and Kags full blown story. Most of them are oneshots lol But here's the next chapter! Onto Sessh and Shippou!

Keith: Thanks all! It's all MY work ya know...

SM: WHAT?

Disclaimer: THIS GOES FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS BEFOE AND AFTER THIS! I do not own Inuyasha because if I did... do you really think I would be here and not with sessh?

Last Time

The kit's eyes glistened with unspoken questions, but transformed into his smaller hieght. He looked exactly like he did when he was only six. Sesshoumaru bent down and scooped the kit up, placing him on his shoulder. Before any of them could react, he was gone.

Now

Sesshoumaru flew to the 'sacred tree' on his rather large red cloud, making sure Shippou didn't fall off his shoulder. His mind was reeling on how to approach the subject of the disappearance of Kagome.

'Why did This Sesshomaru volunteer for such a thing?'

Because you l-o-o-ove her!

'You have gone insane.'

Actually, I was thinking about a nice long rut with are chosen female. It IS mating season you know. His inner demon stated matter-of-factly, giving a mental image of inuyoukai known as Kagome.

'Damn. I forgot.' (I don't know if he would say damn, but hey! I like it!)

.:snicker:. I know.

'.:growl:. Silence. You are not helping the matter.

Just think about it. Three months to rut with any female we so choose. But wait! The female we want is not here!... WAIT! SHES NOT HERE! .:GROWL:. .:SNARL:. BRING HER BACK! She's ours!

'She is not ours. .:Grrr:. She was never ours, and will never be ours. She is gone, and you have to deal with it.'

.:whimper:. Easy for you to say, you have no feelings. With that the angry, and slightly depressed more emotional side of Sesshoumaru proceeded to leave the rational side of Sesshoumaru to his thoughts. Well, we all know that wont last long, don't we?

Sesshoumaru looked to his right, his eye catching the glistening green orbs of the concerned, confused, and scared kit atop his shoulder. He mentally sighed as they reached his destination. He stepped of his cloud with a grace so few possessed, and slowly sat down to lean against the base of the tree. He placed his tail behind him to cushion his back and head. With a quick sniff of the area he could smell the stale scent of himself, violets and an upcoming storm, and Kagome. Rose petals bathed in spicy vanilla.

:FlashBack:

It was late at night, and the crescent moon was high in the sky as the Lord of the Western Lands left the village of the inu-tachi, hoping to avoid the disgusting smells of the humans. He walked about two miles from the village before he came to a clearing. It adorned a rather large tree with a few vines along the base. It smelled of his half brother, the dead wench, and the little miko. With another discrete sniff of the air, he could easily tell that the miko was close by.

Sesshoumaru looked up, and not to his surprise, the little miko had somehow gotten herself atop one of the higher branches of the tree. He smirked softly, knowing that she had also come out to escape the village. But definitely not for the same reasons as himself. He took two steps before she once again surprised him.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru," came her soft melodic voice across the gentle breeze. He was not as surprised as the last time, so he wasted no time in jumping to land on the branch she sat on. He looked down at her as she gazed at the moon.

Her black hair seems to glisten and shine as the moon cast it's light upon her figure. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with warmth as her somewhat pale skin seemed to illuminate her somewhat pouted lips. She turned her gaze and she smiled warmly at him, yet the smile did not quite reach her deep, endless eyes.

"What ails you, miko." He bottled up his concern for the girl, hiding it behind a bored mask and bland tone. He sat down with his right knee bent to hold up his right arm, and his left leg dangled to join the swinging motions of the miko.

"I am just worried about the upcoming battle. I'm worried about who will make it alive." Her eyes were downcast and she had brought up her legs to to wrap her arms around, resting her smooth chin atop her knees. Surprisingly, she kept her balance. "I just can't help but feel as if something will happen. Something bad, and it's killing me not to know what it is." She tilted her head upwards and cast her tear filled eyes to the moon, as if it's glow could give her all the answers.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself. He let his gaze travel her curvaceous form, resting on her face. She looked like a fallen goddess with her shining face and the sparkling water falling out of her glistening brown eyes. His hand twitched, as if it wanted to smooth her bottom lip that she chewed on in her nervous state.

"Kagome," he smirked at the gasp that escaped her perfect lips when he said her name. "you can worry about the future, you can dwell on the fear you have that stops you from moving on, but it is the true way that you make it through them that defines how strong you are. I cannot say that I do not have the same feeling of foreboding, yet I do not think on it."

He glanced at her, looking to see how she would take it. He almost gave a small smile when she looked at him with wonderment and awe. He instead settled for a small twitch of his thin yet scrumptious (Sorry, I couldn't help it. It fit perfectly! Heehee) lips. "It is up to you, Kagome, if this feeling you have will overtake you, or if you will conquer it."

After the initial shock of him saying her name, and not to mention the most he had ever said to her in the past five years, she nodded and grinned at him. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru." He just nodded and turned to watch the night pass them by. Both of them never noticed that his tail had somehow betrayed him, wrapping around the little woman-child in order to keep her warm.

FlashBack Ends

Sesshoumaru fell out of his past when he felt a small weight settle on his left raised knee. "Sesshoumaru? What's going on? Why am I here? Are you going to kill me? Where's Kagome?" Shippou couldn't hold back the few tears that forced their way out of his emerald eyes. He was scared for his safety, and if everyone would be okay, but most of all, he was scared for his caring mother.

Sesshoumaru looked the kit in his eyes. He knew the kit's name, and decided that he should use it in order to soften the blow. "Shippou, you are here because This Sesshoumaru has to speak with you. I'm not going to harm you in any way." Shippou nodded but realized That he left perhaps the most important question unanswered.

"But, where's momma?" he whispered it as if he feared the answer. And he did. Sesshoumaru felt three things that he hardly ever felt before in his life. Sympathy, he only felt when Rin was hurt, guilt, he had never felt, and regret, which he CHOSE to never feel. He felt sympathy now for the kit's lost, guilty that he was losing his second mother and couldn't do anything about it, and regret because he didn't know how he would tell the kit. 'Nonsense, This Sesshoumaru never regrets his actions. Still... I must tell him.'

"Shippou, we defeated the half-breed. In fact, it was the miko who defeated him." He looked into the kit's eyes, silencing him with a small look in order for him to continue his explanation. "Your mother was taken back to the future by the jewel."

Shippou was silent for a few moments as he absorbed this information. Suddenly he let out a loud cry, hurting the taiyoukai's sensitive ears. But he didn't notice as the tears fell down his face. "Why! Why did my momma get taken away!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly. "I do not know. But she wishes for you to be happy, as any mother would."

Shippou shook his head as he tried to dart off to the well. He didn't believe it. Kagome could always come back. Even when Kikyo pushed her down the well when Menomaru possessed her. A strong clawed hand stopped him, however.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the kit before he could dart off, most likely to the well. He tightly held onto the back of the kit's neck. He didn't put any pressure, but he didn't let the kit slide out of his grasp either. "Let me go! Let me go! I have to try the well! That's my momma!" He thrashed about, clawing at the inu-youkai's hand. "That's my momma," he added in a whisper, sounding rejected and lost. The tears kept falling down the kit's face, splashing onto Sesshoumaru's clothing. But he didn't seem to mind.

Sesshoumaru let out a low growling noise. It was usually meant in order for youkai to soothe their mates and other blood pack, but the kit seemed to understand. He still had tears pouring out of his eyes, but he settled down enough for Sesshoumaru to set him on his knee.

"Kagome is in her home, Shippou." Shippou's eyes widened when he said Kagome's name, but he didn't say anything. "She did not want to leave you, but for some unknown reason, the well pulled her back home. I am truly sorry, but you must understand that you cannot bring her back."

Shippou was silent once again, but he turned his gaze to the youkai. "It just hurts. But I will try, Sesshomaru." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly, and once again put the kit on his shoulder. "Come, we will return to the village. I must get my ward."

:Kagome Time:

It had been a full week since Kagome Higurashi returned to her home. Her little brother had found her crying and sobbing at the bottom of the well. It had taken some effort, but him and his grandfather had finally coaxed her to come out of the wooden well.

Her grandfather had gasped as she stepped into the light. He threw ofudas at her as she continued to walk to her home. "Demon, begone!" he yelled angrily. Kagome turned to him and let the tears fall down her face.

"It's me grandpa. Kagome." she tried to smile at him in reasurrence, but try as she might, she couldn't. She just couldn't bring herself to smile when she had just lost her second family. Her family that had become almost as important as her own blood family.

After that, her grandpa had run to his room, searching old scrolls and books in order to find a spell that would help his grandaughter live in this seemingly human world. Souta of course found it 'cool', while her mother accepted it with a weak, yet caring smile. Kagome began to take college studies at home in order to lock herself stay from the real world. Her friends stopped calling, since she didn't answer. Hojo finally gave up after she went right up to him and basically said, "I don't like you, find someone else."

She drew mostly in her free time. Most of the pictures were that of her friends in the Sengoku-jidai. Shippou seemed to take up most of the pages in her scrap books. Sesshoumaru took up a good portion as well, even though she did not know why. Although Kagome was hurt emotionally and the pian in her heart almost physical, Kikyo and Inuyasha took up some pages as well. Along with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and any other person she met on her five year travels.

Her mother constantly worried about her daughter, and sometimes wished that the well was open for her little miko-gone demon. Even though she had continuously wished that her daughter was safe and home, Kagome was mostly happy when she was visiting the Sengoku-jidai. She tried so hard to bring her daughter happiness, but the young woman never seemed to want to be happy.

Kagome was sitting at her desk taking her course over the internet, and drawing as well. She was busy darking Shippou's eyes when all of a sudden she felt a deep pulsing. she paused in her drawings and looked towards her door. She came face to face with her wall, wooden rim mirror. She wore black sweatpants with a red and black shirt. Her hair was back to it's normal color, and her claws had receaded back into her fingernails. Her eyes were back to their normal chocolate brown, but they were no longer the endless pools they once were. Instead they ended ubruptly in blackness and sorrow. Her face was cold to look at, and relayed no emotion to the seeing eyes.

Kagome stood up as another pulse came from outside her door. She gracefully walked towards the door, opened it, and found no one there. She narrowed her eyes and walked down her stairs. She sniffed around as she whispered the counter spell to her disguise.

She could easily smell her three family members, but her eyes widened as she smelt the disgusting smell of about five youkai. She growled low, but walked down the hall in order to find the tresspassers.

Surprisingly the smell was combined with that of her family, and led to her cellar. She opend the cellar door and leaped the stairs, landing in the darkened basement. She could easily make out her katanna and the old seighs that she practiced with when drawing didn't help the pain. Her gaze traveled the damp room, and soon landed on eight figures. Three were huddled on the ground, and were quickly identified as her family, and the other five were different types of higher level youkai.

Kagome slowly walked towards them, keeping her eyes on the five figures. Her left hand began to glow a bright pink, while her right hand began to glow a deep blue. "Back away from my family." Her eyes narrowed into her freezing home of her eyesockets, and her aura screamed awesome power and anger. But her face held that of one greatly annoyed or bored.

"What ya gonna do about it, girly?" One youkai growled smuggly. Kagome noticed that he was a kitsune, with dark red hair, silver eyes, and a red tail that wrapped around his waist.

"Are you going to fight us?" Another asked. This one was a inu-youkai, and had blueish colored hair, with almond colored eyes. His blue tail wrapped around his shoulder.

"ENOUGH!" A dark voice growled. "We are to do our mission and get this over with. Understand?" The youkai was a bat youkai with silvery blue hair, and redish eyes. The other youkai grumbled and muttered a yes as the he turned to Kagome. "Miko, we are here in order to ask you to join us. Our boss wishes to use your power in order to retrieve something of great power."

"The Shikon No Tama was lost to the past, and hasn't been sensed." She stated boredly, her hands still glowing their youkai and miko colors. "I should know. I'm its protector."

"You misunderstand." The youkai smiled, almost warmly, but it was more evil than not. "We are not after the pitiful jewel. In fact, we are after you."

A/N... YAY! Another chapter! I'm sooo happy!

SM: Ya know what? I wasn't going do that, but it suddenly hit me! I was like, 'WHOA!'

Sessh: Fool.

SM: SHUT IT!

Sessh: why should I?

SM: Fine, no lemon later...

Sessh: NO! I'll be good!

SM: GOOD BOY! (pats sessh's head)

Kouga and Keith: .:sniker:. you really are a dog!

SM: .:BONK:. (hit's Kouga and Keith) Guess you have to do the recomendation Sessh.

Sessh: This Sesshomaru did them last time.

SM: FINE! I'll have... NARAKU! do it!

Nar: Kay, wheres the script? (SM hands script to Nar Sessh and SM arguing) idiots. Anyway, we recomend the story 'In Under Deep' by Beautiful Silent Death. It's about Kagome being a lead biologist in an under water base. Sesshoumaru is recruited there as well and has to work with her in order to develop a deadly weapon for the American goverment.

SM: God job! Here's a cookie! (gives cookie to Nar)

Sessh: HEY! I wanna cookie!

SM: NO!

Sessh: YES!

SM: NO!

Sessh: YES!

Nar: They REALLY ARE bakas. (sigh) anyway, REVIEW people, they make the world go round,


	8. Kouken and Little Rin

**It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that! I really am, but I've been so busy! I don't think I'm gonna make the basketball team so I'll have more time on my hands... win - lose situation lol anyways here's the next chapter in 'I Lost You Once I Won't Lose You Again'**

_I Lost You Once I WONT Lose You Again_

**Last Time**

"You misunderstand." The youkai smiled, almost warmly, but it was more evil than not. "We are not after the pitiful jewel. In fact, we are after you."

**Now**

Kagome stood frozen, a blank look on her face as she studied the youkai before her. "And what does your boss want with me?"

The youkai smirked evilly. "That will be revealed in time. For now, I suggest you do as I say and come with us."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, bringing her left hand up to her face. "Do you see this? This is a ball of miko purification. One touch of this and you'll be screaming in pain. Those youkai behind you, they most likely will die if this so much as grazes them." The four youkai behind the bat demon stepped back as she brought up her left hand. "This is a ball of demon energy. Although it does not always have the desired affect of turning youkai into ashes, it can leave a pretty bad scar and will hurt for at least a week. It could possibly wound you enough so that you cannot fight."

The bat youkai stepped closer, forcing Kagome into a defensive stance, her left arm hanging by her side, and her right blocking her face. "And what, pray tell, do these attacks of yours have to do with you following my orders?"

Kagome growled low in her throat. "They are the reason you will not be able to take me from my home." She thrust her right arm out, aiming behind the youkai and throwing a ball of demon energy into the kitsune beside her brother. Unprepared, the youkai flew back into the wall as it hit his chest.

Not stopping for a second, Kagome brought her left arm to the side of her face, eyes glowing pink, a beam of energy flew past the bat youkai's face, missing by mere inches ad hitting the inuyoukai. He howled loudly before turning to ash.

The bat youkai stood still, a small smug-like smile on his face before Kagome brought her hands in front of her in an outward motion as if warning off attackers. Yet no youkai made a move, waiting for their leader to tell them to attack. Unfortunately, the bat youkai had no intention of doing so.

"Mom, Grandpa, Souta! Duck DOWN!" Kagome screamed as her body began to glow a bright pink with white sparks. Her hands began to eliminate as small firefly sized white balls began to circle her palm, gaining speed as the seconds passed. She closed her eyes for a split second before opening them to reveal a blank expression in her now piercing white eyes. "Detonation Exploit!" The balls stopped suddenly for less than a second before zooming past the bast youkai and into the chest of the remaining three beside her family. Her family watched in horror and awe as the kitsune, fire, and ice youkai began to scream, pulling off their shirts as the balls began to eat away at their hearts.

The bat youkai turned his head slightly to watch the scene behind him, smirking as he say the orbs move around in the kitsune's chest. "I see you have been training. The boss will be pleased."

Kagome snarled as the three weaker youkai fell tot he ground, unmoving, un-breathing, and dead. "You still wish to take me from my home, bat? Have you learned nothing? I only used an eighth of my power doing that, and you still wish to remove me from my family? You are out of your mind." Kagome addressed coldly, eyes narrowed and lips curled in a snarl as her hair began to swirl frantically as she let loose her aura.

"Yet, you spared me? Why is that?" The silver haired bat youkai asked, right eyebrow raised. "Is it possible that you are interested in meeting this boss of ours? Or is it because there is other youkai and you wish to see if your past youkai family is still alive?"

Kagome's eye widened. Of course that had been her reason. She needed information. She needed to know how to find the other youkai out there. She needs to find her son. "How do you know of them?" Kagome growled, stepping back into her former fighting stance. "How long have you been watching me?"

The youkai laughed. "I have not watched you at all, my dear. In fact, this is the very first time I have laid my eyes on you."

Kagome stood straight. "You did not answer my first question. How do you know of my past family? Do not lie. I will be able to tell." She raised her still glowing, left purification hand.

The youkai smirked, but it fell into a happy smile instead of an evil one. His eyes softened and his straight posture loosened. "I my, my dear Kagome, Miko-Gone Demon, and savior of youkai, hanyou, and human alike, am Kouken. I am the son of the hanyou bat demon, Shirori. It is a pleasure to meet on of the few humans that were kind to my mother. She still speaks of you in such a high manner."

**:: I'm gonna be evil and go To Sesshoumaru!:: lol**

Sesshoumaru gave an inaudible sigh as the kitsune clutched to his neck as he flew on his shoulder to the human village. 'I did not expect to feel... concern... for this kit. What is This Sesshoumaru to do in this situation? Do I leave the kit with the hanyou? Or do I take him as a play mate for Rin? Kami knows Jaken's squawking is starting to ware on my already sensitive nerves.'

:Well, someone being grumpy, aren't they? Tell me, what has you hakamas all up in a bunch? Is the stick up your ass falling out or something?: His innerbeast laughed at his joke while Sesshoumaru somehow found it less than humorous.

'What are you doing here? I thought you had left.'

:You can't get rid of me that easily you know. In fact, you can't get rid of me at all. I'll always be here... I'm your own best friend!:

Sesshoumaru growled inwardly. 'Stop your insistent flapping of your mouth. It is raking on This Sesshoumaru's nerves!'

His inneryoukai huffed in annoyance. :I think you deserve it! I've been stuck here for three hundred years! I deserve to have some moments of fun!At least if I'm annoying you I can have fun on the inside, since you don't do anything remotely interesting! Could it kill you to laugh once in while?!:

Now, Sesshoumaru wasn't expecting that little outburst from... well, himself. not that it affected him, mind you, but it did give him pause in his thoughts, that lasted for what, three seconds? 'This Sesshoumaru has grown tired of hearing you speak. Reside back into your corner while I fetch my ward.' His youkai huffed and growled in annoyance, but he resided back into the corner of Sesshoumaru's mind with an 'I'll be back!' as his last message.

Sesshoumaru shook his head just barely, forgetting about the kitsune on his shoulder. In cause to Sesshoumaru's shaking his head, Shippou tightened his hold around the inuyoukai's neck, turning his head to look at Sesshoumaru with glassy, watery green eyes. "What is it, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say 'nothing' but not a word came out after he registered that Shippou had addressed him by his title. "What did you call This Sesshoumaru?"

Shippou cocked his head to the side. "Isn't that what you want me to call you?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Did you address me as such before?" Shippou shook his head. "Then you will not do so now." Shippou just nodded his head in surprise and wonder. "We are here."

Sesshoumaru let his youkai cloud dissipate as he reached the earth, gracefully touching the ground with his boot clad feet. With a discreet wrinkle of his nose and small tilt of his head, he turned his body in the direction of the old miko's hut, intent on getting Rin and returning to his home. Shippou went to hop of Sesshoumaru's shoulder, uncertain if he wished for him to be there in case his ward and retainer would see him. However, Sesshoumaru stopped him with a stern glare. "Stay where you are, kit. I have not yet decided how I am to deal with you."

Shippou's heart began to race as his eye widened, unsure of what Sesshoumaru's statment meant. 'Does he mean to kill me? is he gonna eat me?'

Sesshoumaru sighed, this time caught by Shippou. "I have said before, and this will be the last I say it. I am not going to harm you in anyway. I have honor, and will not harm a defenseless pup." With that, he strode into the miko's hut, aware of the rest of the inu-tachi and his own pack being inside.

"What took ya so long?" Inuyasha barked, arms folded in his sleeves as he leaned against the wall of the hut, centering a glare at the tall youkai lord. "If you'd taken any longer, Sesshoumaru, I would have chased you down."'

Sesshoumaru let a small snarl grace his lips as he narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow at the hanyou. "Do you think I would leave my ward and retainer in the care of a baka half-bread, Little brother? This Sesshoumaru would not stoop so low as to punish them in such a way." In his own little way, Sesshoumaru was insulting and telling his pack that he would be there for them, always. (I think...)

Inuyasha just 'feh'ed as usual and turned his head to the side, pouting slightly. "Lord Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to his ward, looking at her with no emotion on his face, but his eyes softened a bit as he saw the question settled in her eyes. "Is it true that Miss. Kagome is gone?" Rin had heard the other adults telling the older miko of what had happened, and she understood why the older lady had let a few tears fall down her cheeks. But she still didn't believe that someone she had come to really love had left. 'What did they mean gone? Wouldn't she come back?' she had asked herself. After all, Kagome had gone for weeks at a time, but she always came back. They acted as if they would never see her again.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, unsure of how his voice would react to Rin's still questioning gaze. "But won't she come back? Miss. Kagome always leaves and comes back. Sometimes, she even brings Rin sweet tasting food."

Sesshoumaru, for perhaps the first time in his life, didn't know what to do. Shippou had started to let loose silent tears at another mention of his mother, and Rin seemed to be catching on to what had happened, because her tears suddenly filled with the salty smelling water known as tears. "Rin, she will not return."

Rin's face became blotchy as she cried more and more, not letting out wails like a normal child, due to her experience with youkai hearing, but silent little tremors of her body. Jaken stood up from his sitting position on the ground, taking his Staff of Two Heads with him. He awkwardly patted Rin's shoulder, giving as much comfort as he knew how. "It is alright Rin, she was just a silly ningen."

A low growl from Inuyasha, a snarl from Shippou, a glare from Kikyo and Sango, and a whack to the head from Miroku answered that remark. "First off, my Mama was not silly." Shippou growled, hopping from Sesshoumaru's shoulder, who was busy trying to hold back his youkai. "She was a kind person who even cared for you so be quiet. If she were here right now, she would have smacked you upside the head with her backpack!"

Inuyasha followed Shippou's little speech with an angered huff. "She also isn't a human anymore, ya toad. Kagome was turned into an inuyoukai before she left. If Sesshoumaru wouldn't have interrupted us, we would have gotten to that part." Inuyasha growled, his eyes darting to the stoic lord and back to Jaken.

All of this, of course, did not help the fact that they had a crying girl who didn't understand why one of her best friends were gone. "But why is Miss. Kagome gone? She always comes back!"

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly, knowing that his ward, and daughter at heart, would not accept any answer unless it was given by him. With an inaudible gulp of the saliva that was not even in his mouth, he bent to Rin's level, making his eyes connect with hers. "She went back to her home, Rin. She cannot come back. Not even if she wished to do so."

**I think that's a good part to end off, I noticed something though, I like ending my chapters with either someone walking away, or someone talking. Lol anyway... I ended it here since I think I'm going to do most of the next chapter based on who has summoned Kagome. Or rather who had Kouken summon Kagome. lol I'm betting you all have a pretty good idea, but I've had this planned for a while now... :shrug: oh well, hope ya enjoyed this chappy! REVIEW!**


	9. Sesshoumaru

** Long time no talk! It's nice to be writing on this again. After starting a new story with one of my friends (and her backing out... ) I got distracted with it and another that I had to write down so I wouldn't forget... I have way to many stories to take care of, and even though I'd love to work on them all... I have to give some up. 'You're Beautiful' has been discontinued until I have the time, or until someone else takes it over. A reviewer did offer, but she never wrote back so I assume she does not have the time. If anyone would like to take a whack at it, or any other story but this one since it's kinda important to me, they can be free to take over. My stories that aren't SesshoumaruXKagome based have been moved further along and I feel I have a duty to those since the others were just little things that popped in my head... So, if you would like to take over a story please let me know. I would humbly hand it over as long as I got an email stating when it was updated since I have the hardest time keep up with A.S.S and all the stories I'm watching. Thank you for reading and hope ya review!**

**READ AN! It is IMPORTANT for my writing... thanks!  
**

I Lost You Once I Won't Lose You Again

Chapter

Last Time

"She went back to her home, Rin. She cannot come back. Not even if she wished to do so."

Now

Kagome sighed in anticipation. Or was it exhaustion? She couldn't decphier her emotions right now, and frankly, she was glad. After all the self training she did, after all the times she tried to suppress her emotions, she could still feel them bubbling inside her.

'Do I really wish to meet this youkai' she asked herself. 'Is he even a youkai? Is he a he?' So many questions plagued her mind as she sat in the backseat of a long black limo, her male companion staring at her intently as her mind seemed to wander.

"How are you a full youkai?" she asked suddenly, not taking her eyes off of the streets of Tokyo, Japan. She idly wondered what it would have been like to raise her son as she watched a human mother cuddle her small baby to her chest.

"My father was a full youkai," Kouken stated, his voice deep and sensual. "My mother loved him very much..."

Kagome looked towards him, her eyes betraying the sympathy she held before they suddenly fell cold. "Loved"

"Yes, loved," he whispered slowly, hesitation and reluctance laced in his voice. "My father was killed during the great war between humans and demons. Unfortuantely, at the time, I was only eight years of age. I could not have taken my father's place, even if my mother had allowed me too..."

Kagome raised a hand to place on his shoulder, but she stopped herself midway before letting it drop back to her lap. She sympathized with the bat youkai. She knew well of the pain and heartache of losing a loved one, and she knew that the pain would never leave.

Something was erking her though, a tingling to her senses. 'If Shiori is a bat hanyou, and her late mate a full blood, wouldn't that make Kouken one-fourth human?'

Kouken sensed the slight tension in Kagome's youki and ki. Her aura crackled slightly as she turned her gaze to him, her eyes cold. "Something troubles you." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement or fact.

"How is it that you are a full-youkai?" she asked, her eyes watching his for any sign of deceit or lies. Her lips curled in a silent growl as he began to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

Kouken took a calming breath before he looked to Kagome once more. "It seems that you are still as intellectual as before, Lady Kagome. You have passed another of my boss' tests." He whispered a word and his youki was suddenly weakened by the presence of human ki. "It is a binding spell that holds my human aura. Unless I wish it, no one will know of my human heritage. Not that I'm complaining." He smiled kindly at her. "After all, you were once a human yourself, Lady Kagome."

'Lady/b Kagome?' she thought with disdain. 'I don't like the sound of that. Too.., proper.' "Test?" She growled angrily, realizing what Kouken had said about her being 'tested'. "I do not like my abilities and intelligence being viewed by some tests for some arrogant male who thinks he knows me." She growled again, her eyes tinting red at the thought of someone knowing of her past. She guarded that secret close to her heart, her pain unbarring, but willing to hide the truth of her adventures in order to keep the balance.

:It will be fine...: a silky, velvety voice told her mentally.

'I thought you were not speaking to me after I told you I was not going to look for a mate?' Kagome asked her inner youkai, her air somewhat smug.

:Things have changed/b her beast thought, her mental voice dark and raspy:

"This arrogant male, as you so dub him," Kouken smiled, slightly admonishing the girl, "is just looking out for your best interests, Lady Kagome."

"First off," she growled, turning her eyes to the bat youkai once more, "stop calling me 'Lady'. The title does not belong to me, and I dislike it." She narrowed her eyes as Kouken smirked knowingly. "Second, if he was just looking out for my best interests, he would have left me alone."

Kouken sighed, knowing that in a way, the girl was right. Granted she was destined to meet his Lord, but the taiyoukai could have found a different way of luring the miko-gone-demon to his home. As for her being called Lady, well, she might as well get used to it. "La-" he stopped at her icy cool glare. "Kagome, I know you did not wish to be removed from your home. So does my boss. However, the situation at hand -rather the situation that i was /i in hand- is much bigger than your inability to face your nightmares."

Kagome eyed him wearily as the limo slowed upon entering the gates of a mansion, willing to ignore his suggestion of her fear in the case that it was the truth. "I can't return to the past Kouken. The well that I used to travel there stopped working when the Shiko Jewel was left in the Feudal Era at my departure." She sighed dejectedly, letting her mask fall for a few moments. "If the well was working, I would most likely be with my second family."

Kouken nodded stiffly, knowing that she had been scarred greatly by her separation from her pack. Even though she had been human during her travels, the hanyou had treated his rag-tag group as if it were his own pack. He the alpha, she the female alpha. Her bond strong with her pack at her human stage had been a hard thing to break, but with her change to a youkai, the bond had increased ten fold. The ache was most likely harder than anything she had known. The bond was that strong.

Knowing, or thinking, that all her pack had died five hundred years ago, had put a rip in the demoness' heart. Cutting through her soul like scissors through paper. The girl was indeed strong if she could stay sane while not being connected to her pack.

"Hmmm..." he murmured, not sure what he could tell her. "Perhaps my boss needs something different from you. You have many other talents besides traveling through time."

Kagome sighed again, pushing open the limo door as it rolled to a stop. She smiled in apology as a short and squat old man came jogging to her door to open it. An annoyed expression came to the contours of his face and she briefly thought of his resemblance to Sesshoumaru's servant, Jaken.

She shook her head and followed Kouken to the doorway. The mansion was enormous with white pillars on each side the door, supporting an overhang that had a patio all around the house. To the right of the long curvy driveway was a dense forest with many trees hiding it's depths. And to the right was a large garage like building that was half the length of the house.

'Whoever lives here sure is living the high life...' Kagome thought with awe as the limo driver opened the mansion doors and bowed as they walked through.

They came to a large opened room with a set of stairs on each side that lead to the second floor. The room was decorated in black and white with red sitting stools here or there. To the left of the room was a dinning hall decorated in red and gold. To the right was what appeared to be a living room with black and white furniture, white lush carpets and a large wooden cabinet along the far wall.

"Wow..." Kagome muttered out loud, eyeing the mansion appreciatively. "It's so beautiful..."

"Yes, my Lord doesn't accept anything but the finest," Kouken laughed, shaking his head.

Kagome nodded before suddenly looking to him with a questioning gaze. "'Lord'?" she asked with curiosity. "Why did you say 'Lord'?"

Kouken gulped audibly, sweat coming to his brow as he sensed his Lord stepping form the dinning hall behind Kagome. "Uh..."

"Because," a silky voice voice started, making Kagome turn swiftly and gasp, "This Sesshoumaru is his Lord."

Kagome's eyes widened impossibly as she stepped away from him, her skin paling and her breathing turning heavy and labored. The taiyoukai's magenta stripes and blue moon on his face were one, and his silver hair was cut shorter to be pulled into a low ponytail. He wore a white tank top with light blue jeans and no shoes.

"Ses- Sessh-" she gasped, her lips trembling as she took another step back. 'Is it a dream?' she thought mentally.

:If it were a dream, Shippou and the others would be here as well...: her inner youkai murmured, trying to calm her other self of her fears of dreaming once more.

Sesshoumaru stood stiff, his jaw set, and his eyes cold as he watched the hidden inu-demoness stepped back from him. But his aura was different from his appearance. He slowly let calming waves waft from his body and to the girl, hoping to calm her.

He was hard pressed to take her into his arms and bask in her scent as she stare at him in shock; not even being able to say his name. By the god's he wanted her to say his name. Five hundred years was a long time to wait for your chosen one. And in that time, he had changed.

But it appeared, by her sunken eyes and think body that she too had changed. Unfortuantely, unlike him, she had changed for the worse. "K-" he stopped himself, remembering that he had never called her by her name. "Miko, I will not harm you."

:Why must we make her leave his youkai whined, making pitiful sounds echo through Sesshoumaru's mind. :Can we not keep her here, with us?:

Sesshoumaru sighed mentally. 'We cannot... Tonight, Inuyasha will make the wish for her to return to the past. With his and our past selves, she can defeat the evil that caused us to hide our heritage like cowards... We need her to return' He silently watched as the miko took calming breaths, her heart beat decreasing until it was beating steady and color returning to her skin.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, her eyes watering slightly at seeing, although an enemy, a person from her true home.

Sesshoumaru nodded, repressing a small smile as she sighed in relief. "It is time for you to return home, Kagome."

(I had this insane urge to go back to the past and catch up with Sesshoumaru right here, but I think I'll continue since the idea of Sessh in modern times is making me drool... wipes of keyboard)

Kagome swallowed hard, ignoring the urge to ask him why he called her by name and stood straight. "What do you mean home?"

Sesshoumaru looked to Kouken, who nodded and turned around to walk into the living room. "Five hundred years ago you left the Feudal Era by the means of the Shikon Jewel, correct?" Kagome nodded, wondering why he was asking her such questions. "Hn... We will speak in my office. Come."

He turned and walked up the stairs, his eyes softening when his back was too her. He listened intently, waiting for her footsteps following behind his own. When he heard the soft pressure of her toes on the carpet stairs, he quickened his pace, knowing she would follow him.

Kagome kept her eyes trained don Sesshoumaru's back, he brow furrowed as she pondered Sesshoumaru's words from earlier. 'It is time for you to return home, Kagome' Ignoring the fact that him saying her name made her heart beat quicken and her skin tingle, she thought of the possibilities the youkai spoke of. 'Does he mean the past?' she thought with no small amount of hope.

When they reached the landing, Sesshoumaru wasted no time in turning to the left and opening a set of large wooden doors with a carving of an inu-youkai howling to the moon. He opened the door for her and let her pass by him before closing it behind her.

Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl as she walked in front of him, her scent traveling to his nose as he inhaled deeply. 'Five hundred years since I've had this scent come across my senses...' he thought as heat traveled through his blood stream and to his groin. He held back groan as she sat down, her black sweat pants tightening attractively as she bent.

He stiffly walked to his desk and sat in his spinney chair. (Okay really stupid, but I'm having a brain fart and the only word I can think of is 'Spinney chair') He studied her, not bothering to hide it as his eyes traveled her form.

Her skin was slightly pale, her lips not the plump pink he remembered, and her there were bags under her eyes, as if she had cried a million tears. She had no fat what so ever on her body, and he could see that the sweat pants had been tied tight to keep around her waist. She looked so worn and small.

She broke the silence, her voice quiet. "Sesshoumaru? Why did you want me to come here?" Her eyes bore into his own; hers sad yet hopeful, his cold yet burning.

"Inuyasha is going to wish for you to return to the Sengoku-jidai," he said calmly, his voice toneless.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped, her eyes wide as she scooted to the edge of her chair. "He's still alive?"

Sesshoumaru suppressed a snarl as he saw the love for the hanyou in her eyes. He took a calming breath and nodded. "Yes. He and his mate live in a mansion not fifteen miles from my estate."

Kagome smiled brightly. "So Kikyo lived on too? By the mating mark?"

Sesshoumaru was surprised, not that he showed it. He didn't expect her to be happy at the information. "You won't see him tonight however, Kagome. He is making the wish in two hours, just before he leaves for Italy on a business matter."

"What?" she gasped, her eyes narrowing. "You haven't even given me time to think about it. What if I want to stay here? My family has no idea!" She stood as she yelled, her face reddening from anger.

Sesshoumaru smiled, his eye glinting. "Your family is being informed while we speak. They will call if they have any objections." He nodded towards the seat and motioned for her to once again sit down. "They will be explained that you will return to them five hours after you left today. You will live far past this time, Kagome, when you return to the Sengoku-jidai. You can return to them on this date, in five hundred years, and nothing will have changed for them."

Kagome sat stock still, her eyes glazed as she thought of the pros and cons. On one hand she'd be leaving her family for five hundred years, and without the Shiko-no-Tama, the well would never work after the jewel was used to wish her back. On the other hand, she would get to raise Shippou, she could spend Sango and Miroku's human life with them, and she would be able to see everyone she didn't get to say goodbye too.

A thought suddenly came to her mind. "Why are they wishing for me to come back after five hundred years? Why didn't they wish me back then?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, looking into her eyes with regret pooling in their golden depths. "As you are well aware of, there are few demons in this day in age. Those that are here, take us for example, are hidden. This would not have happened if not for the human and demon war."

"But the demons would have won any day!" Kagome protested.

"That is one of the reasons we lost," Sesshoumaru growled. "but the main reason was for the Hellfire-demon-miko."

"Hellfire-demon-miko?" she whispered, her eyes doubtful.

"Yes. A demon-miko said to have been created from the blood of Enmei Jizo, the flesh of the ten kings of hell, and the fire of hell itself." He snarled at the memory, his golden eyes flashing. "She was more powerful then our armies, but not us as individuals. Unfortunately, she had the gods of Hell on her side. We lost terribly. Only a few hundred demons survived the last battle, and then half of them were hunt down and killed." He left out that her human friends had perished in the final battle as well, both of them fighting on the demon side. "Those that lived on, fell into hiding; changing their name every human lifetime and taking over another low living humans life when necessary."

Kagome fleetingly thought that this was the most Sesshoumaru had ever said to her before it finally settled in. She gasped loudly, tears coming to her eyes as she looked at Sesshoumaru with disbelief.

"The humans actually tried to kill you off? All of you?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Not all of 'you' Kagome, all of 'us'."

**I think that's a good place to end it. After all, I must stick with my traditional 'ending it with someone talking or walking away'. I like this chapter, it really lays on Sesshoumaru's lust 'and some love' for Kagome. Later on we'll see some more before she leaves to the Sengoku-jidai. However, I do have a question. I have been planning on the gods being involved in here for a while, but I don't want to screw up the Japanese religion. I don't even think I got the 'Kings and Gods' right. So if anyone has any info or ideas or whatever, please let me know!**

**Sessh: Why must you complicate things?**

**Me: because it's me... duh**

**Kieth: You could just use the Greek gods since you're learning about them in school**

**Me: But they're in JAPAN! GOSH!**

**Kieth and Sessh: So?**

**Me: Owvey! I give up! leaves computer**

**Sessh: She has anger problems...**

**Keith: Hey, how are we talking with the author out of the room?**

**Sessh: Perhaps it is a ghost?**

**Kieth: Ghost!?!? AGHHHHHHH!!! runs away sreaming**

**Sessh: Hn... This Sesshoumaru is not afraid of ghosts.**

**Ghost: BOO!**

**Sessh: EEEEEEEEEK! runs away hiding**

**Me: finishes drying hair with white towel Where'd everybody go?**

**Cricket: chirp, chirp**

**Me: Oh well... REVIEW!!**


	10. Behavior Lapse

**Well, another chapter! And I would like to thank inumarurapture for being my beta. Kami knows that I can't type worth a living hell, and with her help, I hope to make these things bit better to read... hehheh**

**Umm anyway, this chapter is dedicated to inumarurapture for her kind help! Thanks!**

I Lost You Once I WONT Lose You Again

Behavior Lapse

Last Time

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Not all of _'you' _Kagome, all of _'us'."_

Now

Kagome stood outside Sesshoumaru's door, her breaths slow and steady, her heart beat a normal pace, but her mind traveling so fast, it was hard for her to keep up. _'How could the humans defeat the youkai? It's impossible!'_

**:As much as I dislike the idea,: **her inner youkai growled,** :no demon can defeat a god. That is what is impossible. With the gods against us, we could easily lose:**

Kagome sighed, knowing her innerself was right. _'It's just hard to accept,' _she thought sadly. _'I mean, I knew there were no youkai around now, but to actually have the evidence thrust upon me... It makes it... real.'_

Her inner youkai didn't answer, causing the demoness to sigh as she pushed herself off the wall and looked at the door. Sesshoumaru was inside, talking to some man about a business problem, leaving Kagome to herself in a big mansion all by herself, half an hour. Much too long in her opinion.

Normally, the curious woman would have wandered around for a bit, but something was stopping her. The inu youkai on the other side of the door was acting to strange for her scrambled mind to handle.

First he had called her by name, then he had willingly given her information on her friends from the past, except Miroku, Sango and Kohaku, and he had been _nice_ to her. His behavior was much to odd for her. Sure they had shared a few moments together in the Feudal Era, but nothing that warranted his actions. She couldn't understand why a stoic youkai like him would act in such a manner. He should still be cold, emotionless, and partly evil.

Sighing dejectedly, she turned to her left as she caught sight of a door out of the corner of her eye. Her lips in a thin line, Kagome moved forward to push the door forward when Sesshoumaru's office door creeked open.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, stepping towards her as she froze, her eyes wide as her fingers slipped from the door handle. He smiled softly as she rested her chin on her chest and her eyes averted away from him and back to the door.

"Uhh.. Just looking around... Gomen," she stuttered, bowing her head as she blushed, hiding her embarrassment and being caught._ 'He couldn't have made a sound!' _she thought with no small amount of awe.

Sesshoumaru watched as her bangs covered her eyes and she shifted from one foot to the other, looking much like a child being scolded. He sighed inaudibly with a small smirk and lifted her chin with his right hand, running the claw on his thumb under her lip. "It is nothing," he whispered, his voice husky as he took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent and tasting it on his tongue. "My home is yours until you must leave."

Kagome's eyes widened as she gasped, unsure of what the heck was going on. She tried to look away, but his golden gaze kept her frozen; she couldn't move. Her blue eyes searched his own, curiosity and fear swimming in her depths as she tried to read his gaze. She blushed a deep red as his eyes traveled to her lips, his eyes never wavering as they seem to burn with... _'Holy, hell!'_

Sesshoumaru leaned towards her, his eyes narrowing slightly as he felt her body stiffen. Slowly, he bent his head, his eyes locking with hers once more as his lips came only centimeters from her own. "I've waited so long for this..." he whispered before catching her mouth in rough kiss, his tongue having a hard time keeping still behind his fangs.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Her body felt stiff as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and ran his right through her hair. _'What the hell is he doing?' _Unfortunately, her body didn't agree with her, for soon, she felt her tense muscles loosen and her arms wrap around his neck as she melted into his touch.

How long had it been since she had craved another's touch? Another so like him... Kagome gasped and pushed away from him. He instantly stopped, releasing his hold on her lips, but not the grip on her neck or waist. "Gomen, but we can't..." she breathed, tears welling in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and let his arms fall from her body, already missing her warmth. "You still love him," he stated, looking over her head.

Kagome shook her head, sighing as she turned from him and walked towards his office door. Slowly she ran her fingers across the oak, her touch trailing the design of the inu's tail. "No..." she whispered, looking towards him. "But you remind me of him, and that hurts." She ignored him as he stepped behind her, his body only inches fom her own as he let his right hand come down on hers, his claws leading her on a trail over the inu's back.

"You also do not want this..." Sesshoumaru let his eyes fall to her, his gaze only seeing the top of her head as he let himself basque in her pressence. It would do no good to try and convince her now. Best to leave that to his past self.

He vaguely thought of the personality difference of his present and past self and decided that it was best for her to find out from the Lord of the Western Lands, past version. She would be hurt not only mentally, but emotionally by the personality change. "Think what you will, Kagome," he whispered in her ear, his voice husky. "It does not matter at the moment, but soon, you will see."

Kagome gasped as he trailed his claws across the back of her hand and up her arm before turning and walking towards the stairs. Mind scrambled and body tingling for reasons unkown to her, the demoness follwed him, her steps light and almost silent.

Later

Kagome spent the rest of her time in the garden's of Sesshoumaru's home, choosing instead to be amongst the roses instead of the youkai within the manor walls. He confused her to no end, and it wouldn't due to have false thoughts of Sesshoumaru when she returned to the past. She could wind up being six feet under ground.

She snorted mentally at that thought and took a deep whif of the roses around her. The rose was her favorite flower. A beautiful object to behold, with a firy weopon to protect itself. It could mean great love, or possibly death. Never could one truly define the beauty of a rose.

Kagome shook her head out of her caliginous thoughts and brushed her fingers across a red rose before turning and walking towards the manor. It was time to leave.

When she stepped inside, Kagome instantly noticed the tense atmosphere. The air seemed heavey, and if she didn't know any better, she could actually see whisps swirling around her. Sighing mentally and straitening her posture for courage, she stepped from the sun room and into the living room.

She stilled as Sesshoumaru stepped from beside the door way to the sun room. "It is time, Kagome." His eyes held a sense of anxiousness, courage, and the will to join a battle. A battle, sadly, that he could not join. Not even for her sake. Not even if he could. "Come, I have a weapon for you."

"W-weapon?" she asked breathlessly, her brow furrowing in confusion. "But I have my seighs..." she trailed off, wondering at his raised eyebrow of amusement. "Back in my basement... DAMNIT!" She scolded herself mentally, either ignoring or not seeing the amusement flash across the taiyoukai's features.

She never needed to carry her seighs anywhere. So when she left with Kouken, the thought to go into her room and get her seighs compeltely escaped her anger controlled motives.

"I see," Sesshoumaru drawled, turning to start down a corrider beside the staircase. "Then perhaps you will accept my offer of a weapon?"

Kagome sighed, cringing inside on depending on somone again. Now she would be in his debt. DAMNIT! "Gomen for my audacity."

"Do not apologize for what you are," he answered, clasping his hands behind his back as he slowed so she would be in pace with him. "I have many weapons I've colledcted over the years. Some are laced with magic, while others only have a noble history. You can have any of your choice, save a few."

Kagome nodded, turning to him with a smile that she didn't have to wrench out of her gut. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He bristled slightly at the formal title, but he nodded none-the-less. "You are welcome. Now, come. We do not have much time." The young demoness nodded and quickened her pace, allowing the taller male to also quicken his stride.

As they came to the end of the corridor Kagome felt her body pass through a shield of magic. She looked to Sesshoumaru for an answer, but he was to busy opening one of the large oak doors. "Through here," he motioned, allowing her to enter first.

She slipped through the door quickly and gasped lightly as the room lit as Sesshoumaru stepped in. She couldn't hold in her surprise as her eyes gazed at the large dojo, about half the size of a football field in length and two times as large in width. Along each wall an assortment of different weapons hung in precise angles and positions. Beside the red pillars there were barrels of bakkens, wooden swords used for training.

"Amazing," she whispered, her eyes caught to the end of the room where two swords laid on a silk pillow. One humble and giving off a beautifully holy energy, while the other raged with the purple fury of Goshinki. "You still have them." It was more a statement than a question.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru breathed, placing his left hand on the small of her back. He led her to the left wall, his eyes set on a set of seighs. "These have been handed down through a long line of inu-clan. They inhance the ability to contol your yuki and let it take form." He reached for them quickly and held them out for her to hold.

"Form?" she asked, her fingers carefully pulling the hilt out of his grasp. She ignored the sharp current of electricity that passed through her fingers at his accidental touch.

Sesshoumaru swallowed thickly, knowing that she must be feeling the sensations passing through his body. "Yes, form. My past self will indulge your questions, so long as you take this." He walked towards his swords and opened a drawer beneath the shelf. Hastily he pulled out a scroll and shut the drawer quickly, not wishing for her to see it's content.

"What is it?" she asked as she slipped the seighs into her belt loops and took the scroll. She scanned the red ribbon with curiosity, noting that the band was well worn and frayed slightly at the edges. She took a deep breath and her nostrils flared. It smelled like him, but with a hint of a raging river.

"It is an explanation of your return and of what he or I, if you will, must teach you." He glanced towards her face, noting the confused expression. "There is also instructions for him to adorn you with proper clothing. If I had the time, I would have noted that you also need to eat more. Even as a youkai, Kagome, you must eat at least once every two weeks. You are not doing so."

Kagome glared daggers at him as she gripped the scroll in her fingers. "First off, there is nothing wrong with my clothing. I find them comfortable. Second, I have not had an appetite at all, and you are not my mother."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, his annoyance at her defiance apparent. And yet, he knew he wanted her no other way. Sighing inaudibly, he walked towards the left wall and pulled down a bow of what seemed to be silver painted wood. "It does not matter. Most likely my former self will make sure you taken care of."

Before the miko-gone-demoness could question him further he handed her the bow. "This is a holy weapon. It is not family heirloom, but a deadly weopon that was used during the youkai war. I found it while wandering the ruins of a battle." His eyes darkened as his inner eye traveled to the past. "Many were lost that night. Some youkai say that is when our fate was decided." He snarled angry at the thought of his life being controlled by a four letter word.

"Sesshoumaru...?" Kagome whispered, reaching to touch his shoulder. Her voice laced with concern somehow woke him from his stupor.

The youkai blinked rapidly before smiling softly at her worried eyes. The smile however quickly dissappeared as her body started to glow a purplish blue of the power of the Shikon-no-tama. "It's time," he growled darkly, angry that his time with her had come to an end.

"Now? Already?" the young demoness gasped, clinging the bow to her breast in slight panic.

"Do not worry, my young miko," Sesshoumaru purred, holding her chin between his fingers. "Do take care of yourself, however. And those seighs, for they belonged to my mother."

Kagome gasped loudly, shocl over coming her senses as he quickly bent to lay a kiss on her lips before pulling away to smile softly. "Your..."

"Stay safe," he breathed as her form disipated in the calm light.

The youkai sighed to himself as he suddenly felt a cold chill down his spine. Already he could feel his memories wanting to change with her entry back into his past. But he would not let it.

He would keep the memories of his loss of her, of the loss of the two humans he had come to consider 'friends', of the loss of his lands. He would remember the heart wrenching pain of watching Rin die as she grew old.

It made him strong. It made him smarter and more willing to let himself care. Perhaps not as much as others would like, but he could say that he no longer had the desire to rub his hanyou kin into the dirt.

_'Those were the days,' _he thought with a sigh as he left the dojo with a calm presence about his being. "I will not forget."

**WOW! I am so happy with myself! I know not many people actually like to read this story... but actually getting out of my writers block to type more, makes me forget that. I'm very greatful to you readers and reviewers who enjoy reading my story. Your reviews really helped me get through my writers block. They gave me motivation where watching Inuyasha episodes could not. LOL I sound like a hopless dramatic. Perhaps I should stop reading that drama story my friend wrote?**

**Anyway, I think there was a considerable amount of fluff. Probably not as much as you readers would like, but I actually don't want their relationship to grow to fast right now. I have plans for their future. rubs hands together in a fierce manner**

**Sessh: Finally the lazy one was able to pull herself out of her rut.**

**SL: Your so kind with all those lovely nicknames you come up for me. insert sarcasm**

**Sessh: As I have said before, "I do try".**

**Kag: As we all know...**

**Inu: he will never be as bad as SL when she is in a bad mood. She's scaier then Naraku...**

**SL: I am not THAT bad... Am I?**

**Inu: You put my fricken head in a pickle jar in the last rollplay you did with that girl on the internet. AND you made me dance around in a chicken suit!**

**Kag: Perhaps all these way are her way of showing that she loves you. Perhaps more then Sesshoumaru.**

**SL: Say what?**

**Kag,Sessh,Inu:... Nah**

**SL: Whew, you guys scared me there. Inu is not my taste. 'Cept his ears and pouty face. I'll take that.**

**Sessh: Along with some reviews from are readers. Remember young ones: Although I may look young, I am FAR older than you and I know many ways of torture. You have been warned.**

**SL: That is rather creepy... MWAHAHAHA!**


End file.
